


A Monsterous Mistake

by Julesie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Duel Monsters, Friendship, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesie/pseuds/Julesie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake by Kaiba Corporation leaves Japan in terror when a flesh-and-blood monster escapes onto the streets of Domino City. With police and civilian unable to make a move, it's up to Yami and friends to make everything right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my first Yu-gi-oh fanfiction!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if I did Yami Marik would not be dead... I do however own the plot!
> 
> Summary:
> 
> A mistake by Kaiba Corporation leaves Japan in terror when a flesh-and-blood monster escapes onto the streets of Domino City. With police and civilian unable to make a move, it's up to Yami and friends to make everything right.
> 
> The story will have a mix of characters from the series and will focus a lot on friendship. In theme with YGO after all. ;)
> 
> The main characters are Yami Yugi and Joey for the most part.
> 
> A big thank you to Sara (Icypinkpop) for help with a summary and beta'ing! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Domino City. The sky was blue with scatterings of clouds, the birds were chirping and elsewhere, something not so great was starting to come into motion…

"We've done it!" A tall broad man wearing dark glasses smirked and looked down at the first few prototype duel monster that were roaming around the large fifty foot room. "Master Kaiba will be very pleased." He looked to the scientist to the left and patted the thin shoulder. "Well done. Now get these monsters locked up and I will report this to Master Kaiba." With that the intimidating man left the room.

After many years of testing, their breakthrough had finally come. With many DNA experiments, arduous amounts of testing and many test tube monsters, which had all failed and died before they were 'born' the first monster was finally alive.

The scientist was pretty proud of himself and the crew of workers he was in charge of. "Well done everyone." He turned and started to shake hands with fellow scientists, all of them proud. "Now." He sighed and pushed thick dark rimmed glasses up. "We have to continue and work on the rest." Tiredly, they all nodded and exited the dark room with little other than the see-through glass to watch the monster in.

And so the work to make multiple duel monsters came into motion. These duel monsters were no longer hologram and were now made from pure flesh and blood. The plan was to create a more realistic looking duel monster that could out beat rival companies, and, feeling bitter from the harsh defeat against Yugi in Battle City Seto was determined to create newer, better monsters and hold a better, bigger tournament and beat everyone, especially Yugi Motou! This time he would not lose and his pride would be restored.

Virtual holograms just could not compare. The duel monsters were programmed to listen to their owner welding the correct card. It would not attack the human and when in battle its only thought was to listen and defeat whatever duel monster it was put against. Little realised this would be a major flaw in the plan…

Five years later.

Seto Kaiba smirked and watched the last duel monster fall down to its knees, blood leaking from many orifices. "Excellent. The game is working well." He pulled the deck of newly created monsters from the duel disk and set both deck and duel disk down, unaware as a lone card dropped from the deck and onto the floor.

Leaving the room, he looked to the left to the nervous scientist fiddling shakily with trembling hands in their white lab coat. "You've done a good job." He stated, not giving much away in looks of expression and walking off, long white coat swaying intimidatingly behind.

"T-thank you Mister Kaiba." The scientist shouted out and walked into the room, picking up the duel disk and deck. He recalled the dead monsters and as they disappeared into the cards, he turned with a smile and headed out of the room, door left wide open and he set the monster cards back into their protective glass dome, turning on the protective lasers and amount of security Seto had made sure they installed so no one or enemy could steal their monsters.

A lone zombie duel monster looked up and groaned mindlessly, slowly exiting the wide open door and with no control from a master in charge of the cards. Slowly it half dragged – half walked down the hallway, spotting one of the many scientists there and with pure instinct alone, it attacked and bit down on the human. Its screams rang out and it continued to attack, biting viciously and the human's eyes glassed over and slowly paled to a blind, looking white filmed hue. Letting go when it heard commotion, the zombie monster turned and spotted two guards rushing into the hallway. It made a sound reminiscent of a snarl and attacked the two humans, the shots from their guns ringing out and unaffecting the duel card as blood splattered onto the floor. It bit down hard on one of the guards then turned, rounding on the second and biting down.

Meanwhile, in Kaiba Corp. security room.

Seto looked up in shock as alarms started going off. "Mokuba." He looked to his baby brother. "Stay here and take control of the CCTV. There's a commotion in sector 12B near the science block and I am going to sort it out." He muttered in annoyance and walked out of the large control room and down through the halfway and many stairs, eventually arriving and shocked to see what looked like Zombie's walking around. Startled and pressing against the wall, he watched as a few zombies walked past, recognizing many of them as Kaiba Corporation workers. "What…" he frowned and narrowed his eyes, spotting subject thirteen roaming around the hallway and disappearing into another room. "Sh-." Shutting up and turning around as noise caught his ears, Seto turned around and blue eyes widened shock. Quickly backing away from the zombie, he eyed the door that he'd come through to see many zombies exiting it. Cursing, he pulled out a card and threw it at the zombie, distracting it for a brief second and getting around it. Turning to run, he left the room and shoved the door shut, relieved and then screaming out, shocked and turning, blue eyes meeting white pupils and looking down. "M-Mokuba." He looked up to the CCTV camera and smiled. "I leave you… in… cha-…" he groaned, normal pale skin turning further pallid and he sunk down. Eyes slowly flickered from the lively blue to an ashen and Seto got up, now among the zombies as one of them, walking aimlessly down through the Corporation with Mokuba watching on.

"Big brother noooo!" Mokuba watched horrified on the giant screen when Seto was lost to the hoard of zombies. Taking a few deep calming breaths, he turned the switch off and sat back. "I'm in charge. Brother has faith in me and I will sort this out!" he stated with determination and dark eyes narrowed. "I won't let you down!"

Little did the young Kaiba know the problem was just starting, as elsewhere in the building, other zombie humans were walking around and among them, one of them had entered the Kaiba Corporation entryway where a group of workers were returning for a hard day at work. They had no idea of the mess that was building inside the building and as the double doors opened; their shrill screams rang out in horror as the first in their group of three was bitten by the zombie. With no weapons, being general workers, they had no chance against the zombie and within seconds all three were bitten and infected. With the door left wide open, the group of zombies, including the attacker, slowly started to spread out of the building and into that of Domino City.

The virus worked fast and within no time there was high alert in the City of Domino.

"Zombies?" Joey asked in shock and looked at his friends, the group of boys all with equally surprised looks. "How can a Zombie virus outbreak? This isn't some TV show!" he shouted and then grinned, brandishing muscular arms. "I'll defeat them all! We can take them down! Tristan and I are strong!" he said proudly and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! But hey… don't we need guns?" Tristan asked and the two boys looked between each other.

Yugi groaned and looked at his friends with worry, big eyes nervous. "This isn't a game guys. This is really serious." The young boy with weird tricoloured hair said nervously.

Suddenly the fire alarm in the school started to go off and shouts of Zombies rang out. Yugi, terrified looked to Joey and Tristan. "We need to find Tea, Malik and Ryou!" he got up from the lunch table and the small group ran out of the room in search of the two friends.

"Duke's at our school too!" Tristan reminded and separated to run off elsewhere in search of the dungeon dice monsters player.

"Do you know what class Ryou, Malik and Tea have right now?" Joey asked Yugi and the boy thought it over, struggling with the loud alarms going off to think straight. "I-I think…" he paused and a faraway look appeared on the boy's face before returning back to normalcy. "Yami said Ryou and Tea have dance this lesson. I'm not sure about Malik." He shouted over the loud annoying beeping.

"Right!" The two headed left and ran down the hallway. To their horror as they ran into the hallway there was a zombie biting down hard on a young girl and Ryou and Tea were backed up against the wall, the two shocked and staring.

"Hey come on!" Joey shouted out and ran over, the zombie strangely not noticing Ryou or Tea yet its gaze immediately turned onto Joey. "Shit!" he cursed as it started to come over and the young girl on the floor started to twitch and slowly, jerkily climb to her feet. "Uh, Yuug I think we need to get going!" he dodged the slow zombie easily and grinned, laughing and grabbing Tea's hand. The zombie turned and it moved over towards them along with the young girl. To the side, Yugi watched and quickly moved over, standing to protect Ryou and shocked as they were both blanked in favour of Tea and Joey despite now being the closest to the creatures "…That's weird." He muttered and all four of the small group quickly ran out of the room, the zombie narrowly missing biting Tea's arm. "Shit that was close!" Joey spoke out and bent over, panting while Ryou and Yugi tried to lock the two zombies in with the doors bolt. "Are you two okay?" he looked to Tea who other than being terrified, nodded and gave a shaky smile. "Good, Ryou?" he asked and looked to the wide eyed boy who now slumped down the door.

"I-I'm fine, thank you Joey." Ryou shakily smiled and got to his feet, hearing screams down the hallway and eyes widening. "That…"

Malik stepped out of the gym next to the dance room and trembled, heart racing. Suddenly out of nowhere zombies had appeared. He had a spare lesson so had spent it practicing dance to the sound of music from the real room next door but suddenly he'd heard screams and seen the zombies outside. It was insane. "I-I." he quickly joined behind the group and followed them, feeling safer already.

"It's Duke!" Yugi shouted and they ran down the hall, glad Malik had been found safe and spotting Duke and Tristan cornered in one of the hallways, the only room to their side seemingly blocked somehow. "I'll save you!" Tristan shoved Duke backwards and spread both arms, staring out at the seven zombies. As the nearest one got close, he threw a punch and kicked out, tripping the zombie and a few walked over it, trampling the creature. Luckily most of the zombies were average school children and weren't too hard to attack but as they kept getting closer and the two got further trapped, Tristan had no room to move and he screamed out in pain, four sets of arms grabbing and biting down on different areas of the teenagers body.

Duke watched horrified and knew he was next. "Tristan!" he pulled out a few dice and shot them at the zombie's foreheads. A few stumbled surprised but continued to walk forward, now stepping over Tristan and getting ever closer. "…I'm too pretty to be mindless."

"Duke!" Yugi shouted and a sudden bright light surrounded the boy, a taller form appearing and taking over. "Duke." A stronger, less frightened voice spoke out and walked over towards the zombies, not scared and reaching out. "Mind crush!" he attacked the zombies, each of them falling down and he grabbed the boy, helping pull him back to their group of friends while the zombie's no longer moved. He faded back into the puzzle and Yugi looked down in shock. "Yami you killed them!" he said in horror and looked up with a wince. "Let's go!"

"No wait! Tristan!" Duke looked to the fallen boy beneath the pile of other zombies. "We…we can't leave him! He saved my life."

"But what if he attacks us." Ryou said worriedly and shifted to hide behind Joey somewhat, eyes on the only zombie groaning and twitching beneath the pile of dead bodies.

"I'll look after him." Duke looked over at the group and stared. "I'll lock him up in one of my rooms and I'll make sure he can't leave. There… there must be a cure for this right?" he asked and for the first time all of their minds went to the thought of a cure.

The atmosphere was down in the room but stubbornly, Joey grinned and wrapped an arm around Yugi and Duke, Ryou still hidden behind the blonde. "We'll figure it out sometime! For now let's just get Tristan out of here." He walked over to the zombie crushed beneath the others. "He's safe if he can't bite us right? We… need something to muzzle him but how?" he looked back to the group in confusion.

"…We could use some cloth?" Tea piped up from the group and stared at her fallen friend, eyes shifting around the group of men. "Does anyone have some spare cloth?" she paused and spotted the collar around Yugi's neck. "I have a better idea. Let's make a gag. We can use Yugi's choker and a cloth to gag him and that will keep it in place right?"

"That's a great idea!" Yugi smiled and reached up to undo the choker, dropping it into Tea's hands.

Tea then reached up and undid the blue ribbon around her throat and made a makeshift gag. "Um… but how do we get it in his mouth without being bitten?"

All eyes looked to each other, none of them sure what to do. "I could do i-." Joey was cut off by that familiar deep voice again and all eyes turned to Yami standing there. "If it bites me there's a chance I will be fine. I'm not a human." He pointed out and looked to the group of friends. "But if I do get infected make sure you take the puzzle off of Yugi. I don't want him to get infected too." It was a gamble but he was the best option.

Determined and mind made up, he walked over and bent down, sitting over one of the dead zombie's upon Tristan's back and reaching under the tallest member's throat and pulling his head up. Dead eyes met red and Yami shoved the makeshift gag into the zombie's mouth. It tried to bite and fight but the cloth was already in and Yami buckled it into place, smirking and looking up to the group who shouted in celebration. They didn't notice the single lone zombie slowly coming closer but Yami did. "Ryou! He shouted to the boy in the back but strangely the zombie ignored Ryou and attacked Tea, biting down hard and the girl screamed out in pain. Immediately Joey was there and kicked the creature off of her. She fell into his arms and slowly Joey knelt down and placed her on the floor. She started to twitch and groan. "We need another gag!" someone shouted out amongst the group and Yami pulled Yugi's belt off, tearing a strip of sleeve off and hurriedly making a second gag that he shoved in Tea's mouth as her body twitching more violently. They all moved back and Yami grabbed the zombie boy and with a quick mind crush it fell into a crumpled dead heap on the floor. "We need to get out of here before more corner us." He warned and they all ran, Joey carrying Tristan and Yami carrying Tea over his shoulder.

Yami's mind though had gone elsewhere as they ran. The zombie hadn't gone for Ryou yet the pale boy was in perfect reach both times. The first time in the gym and then again just now. Tristan hadn't tried to bite Yami either and only seemed to aim for the cloth he was shoving in place. Why were Yugi and Ryou not targets? Could it be…? He decided to keep his thoughts for now and if it continued to prove what he suspected, he made a mental note to tell the group later. It might be vital information.

~~

End of Chapter 1.

TBC

I hope you all enjoy. This is my first time writing a long story and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

After a long struggle the group finally made their way out of the school with no more casualties. With Duke’s help they got to the dark haired boys house in no time and headed into the living room. “I’ll put them in my spare room. They shouldn’t be able to do anything in there.” He looked at Joey who nodded and they carried Tristan and Tea upstairs and to the large room. “…Do you think we should ungag them?” he asked and looked back to the blonde who set Tristan on the spare bed, staring at the bindings they had given him halfway through the journey when the Zombie creature kept fighting.

“I don’t think so. If they escape…” Joey trailed off and Duke nodded. The two then quickly locked the room from the outside. “I think we need extra precaution. Do you have anything strong?” the blonde asked and raised a brow curiously.

Duke thought it over and looked back, laughing somewhat. “Well… I do but we might need a few of us to push it. I have a music room and there’s a piano in there we could use.” He said, twirling a long black piece of hair and sighing. “I’ll go get the others, you keep an eye on the door.” This work was doing no luck with his beauty. He was sweaty and smelt disgusting but… His eyes trailed back to Joey standing guard at the door as he stopped at the top steps. “But it could be worse.” He looked down sadly and shook away the sadness. He had a job to do!

The group in the living room meanwhile were sat trying to think of a plan. “Where did they come from?” Ryou asked nervously, fingers twitching and shaking yet trying not to show how scared he felt.

Malik who had stayed quiet from shock and fear finally spoke up, stressed yet he was trying to hold it together. He didn’t want to freak out. Ever since the whole Yami Marik incident he was scared to ever let his temper get out of control again. “I… don’t know but… do you think Kaiba Corporation might be a good place to get help? They have money and labs, maybe… maybe they can think of something to help? Usually in zombie movies there’s a cure right?” he asked hopefully and looked between Ryou and Yami, eyes silently begging.

“I’ve never seen a zombie movie.” Yami replied and went quiet, talking to Yugi mentally. “Yugi says you’re right but-.”

“Guys I need your help.” Duke looked at the three boys and brushed black hair out of green eyes. “There’s a piano upstairs we are going to push in front of the door to keep Tea and Tristan from breaking out. Joey’s guarding the door for now and I can’t push the piano alone.” He sweatdropped and led the three boys upstairs and to the music room.

Ryou and Malik looked around in awe, surprised at the large room and the many musical instruments within. “This is amazing.” Ryou muttered and looked over, recalling why they were there and blushing the two ran over and helped move behind the piano. The piano itself was rather grand and heavy. “One of us should probably help guide the ones pushing it.” Duke looked over and stared pointedly at Ryou. The boy got the hint and shuffled aside, moving to the front and opening the door wider. “O-okay, um, push?”

~~

Joey waited against the door feeling the two on the other side clawing and groaning as they tried to escape but their minds weren’t smart enough to realise a door blocked them. “Come on guys.” He muttered and looked down the hall for the millionth time. Finally he saw a head of white hair walking backwards and grinned. Ryou! The boy was followed shortly by a posh black piano and three people pushing it. “Over here!” he called and beckoned, running a few steps from the door and then backing up. “Right.” He laughed and pressed back against the door, waiting and slowly the piano was pushed into place. The five boys slumped down onto the floor and one, soon followed by others, started to laugh, a mix of hysteria and relief twirling into one. “I think… they’ll be safe in there.” Ryou panted and dropped his head, beautiful white hair cascading hiding his face so he didn’t see Malik’s stare.

“What now?” Joey asked ten minutes later and the boys all looked to each other.

“I don’t know.” Yugi answered, now in charge of his body once more. “I... I want to make sure grandpa is okay though.” He looked at the other residents who quickly agreed. “He’s too old. I don’t think he can save himself against zombies.”

“Yeah lets go help out grandpa!” Joey jumped to his feet energetically. The others followed with less enthusiasm except Duke.

“Duke?” Yugi asked and looked at the dark haired dice player. “Aren’t you coming?” he asked, eyes a picture of worry. “We can’t leave you here. What if they break in?”

“Don’t worry about me Yugi. I’m going to stay here and make sure Tristan and Tea will be okay. I… I can’t leave him after he saved me. I’ll protect my house don’t worry. You guys go and check on Yugi’s grandpa.” He smiled and leant back against the wall. “Go!”

Hesitantly, the group slowly left Duke’s house though none of them wanted to leave him behind. “I don’t think there’s anything we could do to change his mind.” Yugi said, trying to trick himself into believing it and sighing. “I have to check on grandpa. You guys could have stayed behind.” He looked at them with a soft smile and glanced down, playing with the puzzle. “I have Yami at my side. He doesn’t have anyone.” He looked back to them.

“Nah Yuug. I’m not leaving you.” Joey wrapped a friendly arm around the boy and playfully punched him. Strangely the streets weren’t overflowing with Zombie’s like in the movie. There were many around but it wasn’t a giant hoard and it wasn’t too hard to get passed them.

“Oh shit! Yuug look!” Joey pointed at the Kame Game shop.

Outside of the humble gaming store a small group of zombie’s were trying to break in. Grandpa’s back was pressed against the door but they kept hitting it. There was a mix of zombies of all ages and Yugi felt pure unadulterated horror shoot through him when the glass of the door started to slowly crack. “Grandpa noooo!!” he screamed and ran forward, chucking himself unthinkingly into the hoard of zombies and throwing small arms out in front of the door. The Zombies ignored the boy and reached around him, still trying to get through to the old man in the store.

“What?” Joey, Ryou and Malik stared shocked at the sight. “Why aren’t they attacking him?” the blonde asked, unable to look away from the sight. Poor Yugi was becoming overwhelmed squashed against the door and the zombies, trying hard to protect his shocked grandpa who was now trying to open the door and save Yugi. They were shouting between them but the zombie’s groans and moans were drowning it out from Joey, Ryou and Malik’s ears. “Do you think its Yami protecting him?” he asked and then with realisation they were doing nothing to help, Joey charged forward with a loud shout and distracted a few of the zombies, their attention now turning to bite the human outside close by rather than the protected one. The rest continued their barrage on the door, Yugi now with his back to the hoard holding the door knob and fighting Grandpa from opening it.

“We need to help.” Malik looked at Ryou who nervously nodded and the two ran over. Ryou tried to distract but everyone ignored him. Confused and helpless, he looked to Malik who the zombies were following. “What… w-why aren’t they attacking me?” the ring he wore flashed and Ryou looked down. “Is it… Bakura?” light brows furrowed in confusion and he shook white tresses back and forth with denial. “It must be my imagination.” He whispered softly, running forward and choosing to help Yugi instead. Eventually all the zombies were now after Joey and Malik, the former who grinned and smugly stood on top of a landrover just out of reach, smugly making faces and showing off. Malik meanwhile was terrified and stuck up in a tree, the zombies all around the plant and he clung to the branch like a lifeline. “Help!”

Yugi opened the door and the two boys stepped into the game shop, both surprised but relieved. “Grandpa! Are you okay? They didn’t get you did they?” he asked and looked his grandpa over, seeing no bite marks or anything to indicate he was hurt and falling down in relief. “I’m so glad.” He smiled and reached out, the two males embracing. “Yugi… I don’t think the game store is going to hold up.” Grandpa pulled away and stared down at his grandson, worried. “We need to find somewhere safer. Where’s your friends?” he looked at Ryou who bowed politely. “H-hello Mister Mutou.” The old man smiled in return and Yugi gasped, jumping up. “Joey! Malik!” he looked to Ryou. “Take care of grandpa! I-I’ll be right back!” he ran out of the game store and looked around, seeing Joey laughing and toying with the zombie’s, teasing them with a foot or hand and pulling back before they could grab him.

Relieved, Yugi warily walked over yet as the zombies ignored him once more, he crawled up and onto the car, deeply confused why none would attack him. “Joey… Where’s Malik?” he asked and the two turned as an ear piercing scream for help rang out. “Malik!” the two boys looked around and only then spotted the Egyptian clinging to the tree in a death grip. “J-Joey go into the game store! I don’t know why but they aren’t after me. I’ll go and help Malik.” He climbed down from the car carefully and ran over to Malik, staring up at him and unsure what to do. “I’ll help you Malik!” he paused and met scared Amethyst eyes. Somehow…

Joey stayed on the car and watched the two boys. He needed to help. Yugi wasn’t being attacked but he was small and how could he help Malik with all those zombies? He looked around and remembered that he too had a predicament. “Ah… shit.” He was trapped. Suddenly the sound of screeching tires tore out and Joey looked over in shock as a familiar voice rang out. “Oi Joey! Get down here!” Mai called out and smirked, still driving the car and dodging the few zombies reaching for it. “Jump in!” she slowed and Joey quickly jumped, hitting the back of the car seat and landing on his side. “Thanks Mai!”

“Hey no problem kid!” She flashed a grin and sped off, smacking a zombie that hung from her car in annoyance and huffing. “How and where’s everyone else?” She asked as Joey climbed from the back into the front passenger seat. “Yugi’s over there and Malik’s trapped in the tree. For some reason these creatures aren’t going for Yugi but we don’t know why. Ryou and Grandpa are in the game shop safe for the moment because we distracted them.” He explained as Mai drove over towards the tree and Yugi spotted them, a grin spreading across the shortest male’s face and he waved.

“Hey over here! Can you help? I don’t know what to do!” Yugi called out and climbed up the tree which Malik immediately clung to him hysterically. “H-hey its fine! Mai is here.” He grinned and pointed and the Egyptian finally dared to open fear filled eyes, spotting Mai there driving around and avoiding the zombies with remarkable driving skill. “Do you think you can jump?” Yugi asked nervously and looked over to the two duellists. “I… I can climb down but I won’t unless… I know you’re safe.”

Joey looked to Mai. “Hey can you slow down some? I’m going to stand and try to grab him.” He suggested and Mai nodded, slowing down somewhat, just enough that they still moved but it wasn’t too dangerous. “Malik jump I’ll catch you!” he called out and reached out, staring at the terrified boy.

“Trust him…” Yugi chewed his lower lip and placed a caring hand on Malik’s shoulder. “If anything bad happens I’ll be down there to protect you okay?” he moved and gave Malik a last calming smile then dropped down from the tree and into the crowd, nodding to Joey who nodded in return. “Malik now!” they called out and with a leap of faith and trust, Malik jumped and gasped, landing in Joey’s arms and the two fell back in the car in a crumpled mess. Mai laughed and sped off quickly and Yugi heaved a sigh of relief.

Walking through the hoard, he headed back to the game store. “Go back to Duke’s!” he shouted to the other three and Mai having heard, nodded and sped off. He watched them disappear and turned, padding into the game store where Ryou and grandpa were watching through a window.

“Yugi that was dangerous!” Grandpa scolded and then hugged the boy. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.” He smiled as they embraced, eyes slightly tearful. “How’re your other friends?” he asked and the two went silent. Yugi, gaze on the floor, slowly looked up through dark lashes sadly. “Tristan and Tea have been bitten. They’re locked away safely in Duke’s house. We… are hopeful there might be a cure so we don’t want to lose sight of them or find out they were killed. Duke won’t leave. He’s keeping a protective watch on them. I think he feels guilty because the reason Tristan got bitten was his fault. We don’t blame him though. Tristan wanted to protect him from being bitten.” He murmured and rubbed his arms, trembling. “I-I don’t want any of my friends hurt grandpa!” he started to cry in the old man’s arms and Ryou looked away, feeling awkward and unsure how to help. “We… should get back to the others.” He whispered and Yugi nodded, pulling back and wiping tearful eyes. “R-right.”

~~

The small group of three finally arrived at Duke Devlin’s house and were relieved to find out everyone was okay during their journeys. Duke was still staying guard upstairs in front of the infected room and everyone else was making themselves at home. “It’s getting late.” Yugi murmured and looked at his tired friends. “Duke’s boarded the house up well… I think we should take turns guarding the house when the rest of us sleep though. We can’t risk being vulnerable.” He murmured thoughtfully and then stood up. “I’ll do it first! Everyone else go to sleep. I have Yami to keep me company. I’ll make sure no one comes in.” he smiled gently.

The group reluctantly agreed and found areas of the house to tucker down for the night and sleep. Malik and Ryou took one room upstairs, Joey took the living room so he could be close by and to take second night watch, Duke reluctantly headed into his real bedroom with Grandpa who slept on Duke’s bed and Duke took out a spare airbed which he slept on instead. The house soon fell into silence.

Yugi meanwhile stared outside, watching as brainless humans now infected walked along the town, breaking into some houses and hunting down other uninfected people. “This is bad.” He spoke out to Yami who nodded. “ _But there’s two of us who are safe from the Zombies. Us, Hikari and Ryou Bakura. I know it has something to do with me… but this means Bakura must be somewhere still within your friend. Malik is being attacked and I sent Marik to hell._ ” He went quiet in thought and Yugi nodded, still watching outside and yawning tiredly. _“Hikari go to sleep. I’ll take watch for now.”_ He ordered and Yugi reluctantly agreed, fading away into the puzzle.

Yami sat down for the night and stared outside, silently enjoying the destruction. He’d never let Yugi know though. Yugi’s good natured heart had penetrated his but deep down he was still a psychotic being and a little bit of action was enjoyable to watch. His friends and family in danger was one thing he would not abide and no matter what, he would solve this mystery and save the rest of their group. His mind again returned to earlier. Ryou was safe. Yugi was safe and they didn’t notice Yami either. Boredly leaning on a pale hand, Yami looked down in thought. Would Malik and Yugi forgive him if he bought back the third Yami? He knew it was a big gamble but without the shadow magic of the rod giving Marik power he couldn’t do much against Yami and if his presence inside Malik worked, the young Egyptian would be safe from Zombies and then they only had to take care of Joey, Duke and Grandpa. “We could leave the three of them here under safety of the house.” He spoke out loud in thought then smirked. “But I know Joey won’t stay behind and do nothing.” He turned and looked at the blonde, hearing him mutter and shift on the bed.

“Serenity!” Joey sat up and panted, eyes wide and dripping sweat. “Shit! I have to make sure she’s okay!” he got up and ran forward to the door, reaching for the handle and jumping when a hand touched him. Spinning and turning, he stared at Yami in surprise. “My sister! With all of the commotion I forgot about her! I need to make sure Serenity is okay!” he said in panic and turned, grabbing the door handle again.

“Joey not now. It’s two am. Wait until the morning. We will go and check on her.” Yami informed with a soft yet stern voice and carefully prided his best friends hand from the handle. “Go back to sleep. I don’t need to sleep so I’m going to take watch all night.” He returned to the window and stared out. “I’m working on a plan.”

Joey nodded and reluctantly returned to the sofa. “Hey Yuug… thanks.” He turned and flopped back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep, not now with Serenity and worrying over if she was okay.

An hour later Yami heard loud snoring. He turned to look at Joey and smiled, standing and covering the blonde with the tangled up sheet. “I’ll make sure your sister is fine.” He promised and sat by the door, watching a zombie halt outside of their building and look over. He met its eyes and it turned and continued down the street. “I am not a normal human. I think they have no interest in us and our darkness seems to block our Hikaris from being attacked.” Mind made up, he planned to bring Yami Marik back to life tomorrow. He would make sure the Yami couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt Malik.

~~

Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

  
Morning came, the sun was brightly shining and it gave no insight to the horror that was going on around the City. Yami sat with the television close by watching the screen and glancing boredly occasionally outside when he heard noise. No zombie’s had come close to the house and again, he had a feeling being a demonic power at the door had something to do with it. Bored, his attention was taken to the television as an emergency report – not the same one talking about zombies as usual- flashed up on screen.

  
“Good Morning Domino City.” She smiled, trying to be bright though the dark circles and hair sticking out of place said she was anything but. “We have a News report that the Zombie Virus started in Domino City and the City has now been blocked off from all outside life. We are trapped.” Her smile wavered nervously and hands shuffled papers. “They have done this to protect the rest of the outside world from the zombie virus.” Tears slowly started to drip from her eyes and mascara ran in dark rivulets. “We’re trapped. There’s news that Kaiba Corp are trying to find a cure but…” she snapped and started to laugh, babbling now to herself and the news report cut off back to the usual boring report.

  
Yami turned from the television to Joey standing there. “You saw the report?” he asked and Joey sat down beside him, nodding forlornly. “So we’re trapped.” He frowned and looked to Yami with worry. “Do you think it’s wise if we tell the others?” he asked and looked to the staircase.

  
“For now I don’t think so. I have a plan but you may all hate me for it. I trust you to tell you Joey. To protect us I’m going to bring Yami Marik back.” He held up a hand to stop Joey from speaking. “I know it sounds backwards but these things aren’t attacking Yugi or Ryou. I think my demonic presence is stopping them attacking Yugi and I can only fathom that Bakura is protecting Ryou, probably unwillingly but its working. I did check on him while everyone slept and he has the ring on. I always felt Bakura was still around but I’m not going to attack the boy for no reason. Yugi wouldn’t let me.” He stood up and turned the television off. “To protect Malik I’m going to bring him back from hell. He won’t have the rod for power and I am stronger than he is. I am going to talk to Bakura too and make a deal with them. If they take over and protect the boys, then I won’t send Marik back to hell, for now at least, and I will leave Bakura alone until he next tries to threaten Earth. We need them on our side. With Ryou and Malik safe, I only have to worry about you, Grandpa and Duke. I think Duke wants to stay here and feel he’s helping that way. I will have grandpa stay here and look after Duke, Mai left last night determined to look after herself and so that leaves you. I know you aren’t going to sit around and do nothing. You’re determined to help Serenity so that can be our goal for now. You and I will leave this house and go find your sister. We’ll bring her back here and she will be taken care of and safe. Then we will move onto bargaining with Bakura and bringing Yami Marik back.” He sighed and shook his head, eyes meeting the blonde’s honey brown. “I’m going to tell Yugi my plan, in the mean time I need you to let the others know we’re going to go and save Serenity and for everyone else to stay here. We can’t risk Malik or the others being hurt and though Ryou won’t be attacked, I think Malik will need him for now.” He explained and stared seriously. “Go now.”

  
Turning and sitting on the sofa, Yami’s eyes closed and he walked through the pyramid to Yugi’s soul room. _“Did you hear what I said?”_ he asked the boy, sitting and taking Yugi’s hands in his. _“I have to bring Yami Marik back. Malik doesn’t deserve to be bitten after all he’s been through. I will keep control of them both. Don’t worry. Marik won’t be able to do anything.”_ He assured and sighed. _“I need you to stay here though. I’m going to take complete charge until this is over. I don’t want you caught up in this.”_ He said and with Yugi’s nervous nod, faded away, his eyes now opening outwardly and seeing Joey standing there. “Let’s go.” He stood up and the two left the house, grandpa locking and bolting it shut behind them.

* * *

  
“This way Yugi!” Joey shouted and ran down the street. They had avoided most zombies who were only after Joey as predicted but they weren’t out of the woods yet. This area was overrun with more zombies and Joey could see his house in the distance.

  
“Joey.” Yami spoke out and caught up with him. “If your sister has been bitten or isn’t there… what are you going to do?” he asked cautiously and met the blonde’s gaze.

  
“I… I don’t know Yuug… I’m trying not to think of it. I can’t let myself be drowned by worrying about the negative outcome when there’s still hope she’ll be okay. I just have to focus on the fact she will be okay. If…” The blonde head shook and he ran forward, glancing back. “Come on!” he jumped up onto a nearby car and stared down at the group of zombies, seeing in surprise Weevil was one of them. “Shit… they got the bug kid.” He pointed out to Yami who turned and looked around suspiciously. “Strange though. Usually if Weevil is around Rex would be too.” He said and turned, eyes widening. “Joey look out!” he shouted and Joey gasped, a hand grabbing the left ankle and tugging. Joey fell immediately off of the car and onto the hard pavement. The person quickly opened and shut the door pulling Joey inside. “What’re you doing here?!” Rex asked in a hushed tone and quickly shut the door to keep both safe.

  
“I’m here for my sister! I’m going to save Serenity!” Joey declared and peered out of the car window, eyes scanning the distance. “My house is just over there… her house.” He corrected and turned to look to Rex. “Have you seen her walking around as a zombie?” he asked quickly, hands gripping Rex by the shirt front.

  
“No! Get off!” Rex shoved him back and screamed like a girl, clinging to Joey. “They got Yugi?!” he pointed a trembling hand at the unimpressed boy standing outside the door ignored by the zombies.

  
“Huh?” Joey pushed Rex off and stared at Yami, laughing. “Sorry.” He apologized and opened the door, wincing when Rex started to shout and tried to Joey. “Oi stop it! Yuug isn’t a zombie!” he turned and pinned Rex down on the seat, and awkwardly pushed the door open with his foot.

  
“…” Silently Yami climbed into the car and sat down, shutting the door with a click and Joey let go of Rex.

  
“But… he… they didn’t attack him.” Rex pointed out in confusion and looked between the two men. “…Hmph, king of games and zombies huh?” he asked and Yami smirked.

  
“We don’t know why they aren’t interested in me.” Yami lied and leant back in the small beetle, arms folded. “I see they caught your friend Weevil. If you have nowhere to go we have a group of friends in a safe house. You can join us there.”

  
Rex looked down and gripped the torn dirtied jeans. “Yes… I-I might do that.” He sighed and then looked to the two boys, silently confused. “Why are you helping me?”

  
“Everyone needs to help each other in times like this!” Joey grinned and put an arm around Rex’s shoulders in a friendly gesture. “Wait here while we go and get my sister though. We’ll try not to be too long.”

  
“Here’s some food.” Yami handed over a packet of crisps and a bottle of water. Wisely he had decided to bring a knapsack with food beforehand just in case they ran into people they might know. “We won’t be too long hopefully. Come on Joey.” The two duellists left the car and quickly shut it. Rex rushed over and locked the door quickly, glancing out and watching Yami and Joey disappear and then sprint off as a few zombies took noticed and followed them. Slipping down the seat, he sat on the floor and opened up the bottle of water and tore the crisp packet open. “At least I won’t get hungry.”

* * *

  
Joey skidded to a halt at the door and stared horrified. “Oh god no!” he ran inside the wide open door and searched through the house. “Serenity? _Serenity!!!_ ” he shouted out in fear, looking first in her room and seeing nothing. He moved down the long pink and white hallway to the bathroom and again glanced inside, seeing nothing and clenching fists tight. “Yugi she’s not here. Search downstairs.” He continued to look through the upstairs rooms all the meanwhile shouting out her name. When he finally went through each room and with no reply, Joey angrily threw a fist into the hard wall, creating a small dent and pulling back his bloodied bruising hand. “Serenity.” He slowly walked downstairs and spotted Yami. “Did… please say you found her?” he asked and dropped to knees, slamming the same bruised fist into the floor and howling upset. “SERENITYYYY!!” head dropping and tears leaking from honey brown eyes, Joey sniffed and froze, hearing a noise from beneath. “What was that?” he looked to Yami. “Did you hear it?”

  
Yami nodded and offered his hand out. He pulled Joey standing and listened. “Do you have a lower level of the house?” he looked back to the boy and saw bright eyes widening hopefully.

  
“Yes! She must be down in the basement!” Joey grinned and jumped up. “Come on let’s go!” he hurried to the basement door and practically tore it down, hopping down the stairs excitedly but freezing. “That’s not Serenity! Mom?!” he shouted in shock and quickly backed up, bumping into Yami and looking back to him. “Serenity isn’t down there! It’s mother! Where’s Serenity?!” he started to back up further and Yami moved aside as the zombie woman reached for her son, jaws snapping. “Shit!” Running out and barely dodging her, Joey pushed the door back up against the wall and Yami shoved a bookshelf over and blocked the basement door off. “Oh god… w-what… where’s Serenity then?” He turned panicked eyes to Yami who shrugged.

* * *

 

Please review =)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_ **

* * *

 

Depressed, Joey and Yami made their way back to the car Rex was still hiding in. They met up and helped the boy out, the zombies immediately seeing the three of them and stalking forward. “Come on.” Yami helped Rex up on top of the car and Joey followed along with Yami. “Joey… Help Rex to another car. I’m going to… distract them.” He lied, eyes talking to Joey mentally and the blonde got the hint.

With Rex distracted, Yami turned to the group of monsters and the yellow eye of Horus started to glow upon his head. “Mind crush!” he shouted and the group of zombies went down immediately. Smirking in amusement, he turned and walked along, seeing Joey walking less enthusiastically behind Rex. He looked really down. “Joey… don’t worry. She wasn’t there but she might be alive.” He tried to console and patted the blonde’s shoulder. “We’ll find here, even if she is a zombie. We can put her in with Tristan and Tea.”

The two weren’t paying attention to Rex ahead and suddenly, Rex heard a weird choking moan. Shocked and looking to the side, seeing an alleyway he hadn’t realised was there, Rex stumbled and fell back, his head hitting the hard concrete and blood pooling. Wincing, he looked up and screamed, the zombie biting down hard on his ankle. “HELP!” he screamed, kicking and knocking the creature hard in the jaw. He backed up quickly and groaned, suddenly not feeling so great and looking to Joey and Yami who ran over, the zombie now dead from Yami’s hand and Joey cursing loudly, checking the bite mark out. “There’s nothing we can do!” he looked as Rex’s skin tone paled further and Joey jumped up and backed away. “Shit. We can’t… You’re turning.”

Rex faintly reached out with a shaky hand and sweat dripped from his forehead. “Please…” he groaned and arm dropping, his head fell forward and he twitched and garbled noises came from his throat.

“We have to go!” Joey looked to Yami and the two agreed silently and ran for it. “Damn it! Another one is dead!” The blonde cursed and headed towards Duke’s, relieved to see it in the distance and then spotting a familiar car. “Mai? She returned?” he asked and headed to the front door, carefully opening it and stepping inside with Yami trailing behind. “Mai?” He was happy to see the blonde but froze, heart swelling and eyes widening when.

“Big brother!” Serenity ran forward and jumped up into other big brothers arms.

Joey laughed and swung the young girl around, slowly and carefully setting her down and hugging Serenity tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought you were a zombie! We went to rescue you!” he explained and the girl nodded, clutching her big brothers shirt tightly. “I know big brother. Malik told me.” She smiled and then gently started to cry. The two were beyond happy they were both safe and okay. “I love you big brother.”

Malik walked into the room some minutes later and looked over to the group, slightly confused. “Um guys… Mokuba’s on the phone.” he held the device out, unsure who to give it to.

Yami walked over and took the phone, holding the device suspiciously to his ear. He hated modern technology, it confused him. “…Hello?”

“Yugi? It’s me Mokuba! Um, I have some bad news. Big brother is amongst those as a Zombie a-and now I’m in charge of Kaiba Corp. I… I’m really sorry! This is all big brothers fault! He wanted to make duel monsters into living creatures rather than holograms and… well… one of them from the undead deck managed to escape and… it was a zombie card. I am trying to think of a way to cure this and I have an inkling of an idea but until then I need your help! I need you to come to Kaiba Corp and look at the CCTV footage I have of the original Zombie duel monster. I then need you to track down the monster. From there I think I can work with the scientists to bring about a cure.” The boy paused in thought and leant against the wall, eyes moving to a photo of Mokuba and Seto in happier days, the two of them standing together in the photo and Seto looking proud with Mokuba’s eyes staring in awe of his big brother. “I also have a few other duel monsters from the living deck big brother made. As a reward for helping, I am happy to give you one of these cards as a thanks from Kaiba Corp for helping us with the plan.” He offered, hopeful Yugi would agree with the prospect of a new better way to duel.” He paused and picked up the frame, a sad smile gracing young features. “I’m… really sorry. Big brother never imagined something like this would happen. I-I will find a cure! I don’t know how long it will take but some of the lead scientists are still alive and we are working together to sort this out. Another important thing, make sure you don’t let any of these infected people die! Once I sort out the cure they can all be bought back. Ah I have to go! Good luck!” he hung up.

Yami stared at the now dial tone phone and then handed it back to Ryou. “Mokuba said they are working on a cure but Seto is now amongst those of the undead. He said we need to find the first Zombie that caused the outbreak. The zombie was originally a duel monster card test subject. These monster cards were created to be living creatures that came out of the card when summoned. One of them managed to get lose and started infecting people creating the zombie infection to begin with.” He explained and paused, unsure whether to mention Mokuba’s bribe/reward. I’m not sure how we will control them if these become true duel cards but being the king of games I’m sure I can.” He smirked cockily and walked through the house then sat down. “Could the rest of you leave? I need to have a serious talk to Ryou and Malik.” He asked, hawk eyes watching until each and every member left elsewhere in the house before turning to look at the two remaining boys.

Ryou and Malik meanwhile nervously looked to each other and slowly padded across the room to Yami. Taking a seat opposite on the same sofa, Ryou took Malik’s hand nervously and for support and two sets of nervous eyes met Yami’s red serious ones. “What-“

“I have a plan and it involves you two directly. You won’t like it but I think it will greatly help. Malik, its more to do with you.”

Malik nodded and let out a heavy sigh of relief. “I thought you had news about my sister or Rishid. Um… what… what’s the plan?” he asked and stared, heart loudly beating in his ears and trying to remain calm.

“…” Gazing between the two, Yami shrugged and leant forward, voice flat. “I want to bring your Yami back.” He raised a hand as Malik gasped and stared more at him than Ryou. “I know it’s not a wise idea usually but I’ve noticed these things aren’t attacking Ryou or myself and I think it’s because we are protected by the Yami’s inside us, well… inside you, Ryou. I am the Yami.” He chuckled amusedly and sat back serious again. “If I bring him back from hell, he won’t have the powers to destroy this time and I want you to give him complete control of your body. I’m aware this is a big risk but this way they won’t attack you. I don’t think he’ll let you have control if we do bring him back like Ryou has control at the moment. Bakura is definitely around and I think if he wanted to take over right now he could.” His eyes slid to Ryou and narrowed. “And I’m certain he’s listening to us right now. I have a deal I want to make with them both.”

Suddenly Ryou’s body changed and the form of Bakura sat there, eyes narrowed and letting go of Malik’s hand, disgusted. “You want to make a bargain hmm?” Bakura smirked and leant forward, silently amused the Pharaoh of all people was coming to him begging. “So what do you wish to bargain?” he asked and ignored Malik who moved and stepped away worriedly.

“I want you to take control of Ryou’s body and work with me to,” Yami paused, recalling Mokuba’s added note. “We can’t kill these Zombies but help me dispose of them in the meantime. In return I will not send you to the shadow realm now I know you really are here.” He bargained and sat back, staring and eyebrow cocked. “What do you think?”

Bakura went quiet and thought about it. Bargain with the one person he hated the most? Well, he could promise to work with the Pharaoh and betray him later on. This would get him closer to stealing the puzzle and with their trust he could find out where the missing rod was too. He inwardly smirked and looked up. “Deal, but if you do anything to ruin the deal…” he narrowed dark eyes.

“I have more important matters to attend to.” Yami’s gaze moved towards Malik now pressed against the door and he stared impassively. “Come over here.”

Malik warily looked at Bakura again and sighed, taking a deep breath and walking over with head held high, avoiding the other Yami at all cost. “Do… you know how to get the other me to… to come to life? I… don’t like this idea but if it means I will be one less thing to worry about and he really can help you… I… I am willing to do it.”

“Good. I don’t know of a way no but I will think of one.” A snort came from the left and Yami glared over at Bakura. “I am going to work on that now.” He disappeared and Yugi blinked, looking around and seeing Malik to the side and “Bakura?” he remembered Yami’s plan and sat up. “Oh, right. Um… hello.”

Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m going to have a proper look what’s going on out there.” He turned and left, ignoring Yugi’s plea to stop and return. “So this is what’s happened?” he walked through the street, amusedly watching a group of kids get attacked by a zombie. They screamed and he laughed, watching in amusement and stepping over to get a better view. His eyes settled on the children when the elder zombie walked away in search of new victims and he watched with sick curiosity as their little bodes twitched and film covered their eyes, looking strangely blind. “…Huh.” He hopped the fence and jumped down, landing crouched and standing up, staring as the children got to their feet and slowly padded out of the alleyway.

~~

Yugi sighed and sat on the living room sofa in thought. Yami had been gone for a while and the Pharaoh hadn’t even spoken to him about how the quest was going. His gaze moved across the room to where Malik lay curled up sleeping. Just then he felt a prodding and eyes closed, he felt out. “ _Yami?_ ” he spoke and brightly smiled, seeing the boy sitting there. “ _Hi!_ ” he ran over and sat down.

Yami met Yugi’s gaze and shifted. “ _I figured out how to bring Marik back. It’s not the same way I originally planned but I realised, though Marik has gone, he’s left a piece of himself in Malik. I was trying to sense out for the rod but instead found a piece of Yami Marik inside of Malik. I… need to take over and talk to Malik again. I’m sorry._ ” He apologized and Yugi nodded. “ _Go on_.” He urged gently and smiled, flopping down in the soul room and sighing. “I still can’t believe all this has happened. It’s like a strange dream.”

Yami’s eyes opened and he looked around. Joey was in the room guarding the door and it seemed Bakura still hadn’t returned. Yami had faith he would though. Spotting Malik curled up still sleeping, he walked over and knelt down, shaking the tan boys shoulder and staring into tired eyes. “Malik. I’ve figured out how to bring Marik back and I need permission to enter your mind. Is that okay?”

Malik yawned and slowly sat up, meeting the Pharaoh’s questioning eyes. He reluctantly nodded and flinched ever so slightly when Yami sat beside him. “I… promise me when I next wake up everything will be fixed?” he asked, eyes begging.

“I’ll do my best. Rest now.” He reached out a hand, placing it gently on Malik’s forehead and disappeared into his mind, Yugi pulled back in surprise and blushed. “You’ll be okay.” He assured.

“I know… Good luck Yugi.” Malik replied and eyes closed to rest, knowing the next time he woke, the world would either be fixed or… completely doomed.

~~

Yami walked through the dark mind, seeing the usual rooms he saw in Yugi’s mind and nothing else. He felt out the dark power inside of the boy and eventually felt pulled towards a certain dark hidden area within the boys mind. Opening the dark door, he walked through and looked around. The room was that of an Egyptian underground home. It was cold and not very welcoming. In the room was a cold concrete slab and there was dry blood around. “What a strange room.” He reached out and touched the stone pillars, eyes spotting something in the corner. “What’s this?” he knelt down and spotted a small child trembling at the end of the concrete slab, back dripping with blood. “Malik?” he said in recognition and gently helped the small child up to shaky feet. “Are you okay?” he asked and knelt down, staring and seeing it wasn’t Malik. It was… “Marik!” he said shocked and jumped back up, the child’s twisted grin turning to look up and their eyes locking. “I’ve found you!” he shoved the child down and reached out, struggling as the boy squirmed and pinning him down by a knee to the back. “I need your help.” The child stopped fighting and he stared down at it, realising he was listening. “I’m going to bring you back. I have a deal to make with you…”

* * *

 

Sorry I forgot to update on here and only updated on Fanfiction.net so I will post the 3 new chapters instead of 1.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_ **

* * *

 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Joey asked as Mai and Yugi sat at the table with him where they all had food but only Joey was eating it. “This is the guy who tried to kill me and made Mai go crazy.” He laughed and held up a sandwich filled hand in defence. “Sorry but it’s true!” she sighed and picked at her meal, not too hungry.

“It’s the only idea we have. Ryou and myself are invisible because of our Yami’s so if we can bring Malik’s back he’ll be safe. The three of them will try and hopefully work together to get to Mokuba and help spread the cure for the virus. Mokuba is working on it right now. The other me trusts you Joey to help us and if we can all work together, we’ll hopefully save the City from this zombie virus, right?” he looked over at the two, unsure of the plan himself. It would have been good if Yugi and the rest could trust Bakura and Marik but… they had nothing but bad history. “I trust Yami at least… a-and I know you’re strong Joey!” he looked over and smiled shakily towards his best friend.

“Well I’m going to do my best to help them too. Serenity is safe here with Duke and Grandpa. Tea, I was too late to help. I’m not going to just stand idly by and let myself get turned into a zombie. I will try to help anyone I can.” Mai said with determination and looked at the two boys. “Joey stay safe, okay? Yugi you too.” She smiled and walked over, hugging the two boys and standing up. “I’m going to go and talk with Serenity and Duke.” She turned and left the room, heading upstairs and towards Serenity’s new room.

“I… Joey I’ll be right back. I think Yami needs to talk to me.” Yugi got up and headed into the living room, unaware that Joey had now pounced and was greedily eating both Mai and Yugi’s lunches happily.

“ _Yami_?” he asked and sat down on the sofa, eyes closing and mentally communicating. “ _Oh you did? He agreed? Wow._ ” Yugi said in shock and scratched his head. “ _I’m really surprised you were able to get him to agree_.” He said with a guilty grin and blinked. “ _Oh, right, sorry_.” Switching places with Yugi now the spirit, Yami got up and looked down at Malik, waiting for the eyes to open. ~I’ll sort everything out, Yugi. Take a rest for now.~ He felt the boy disappear and, hearing a groan, Yami looked back to the sofa.

Marik moaned and slowly opened his pupilless eyes to the living world for the first time in over a year. “I’m back.” He pushed up and looked around the plain room, seeing a few chairs scattered around, a television in the corner, a plush blue carpet, long draping blue curtains and white walls and there in the middle of the room stood Yami Yugi. “…Hello.” He grinned mischievously and ran a hand through the blonde mane, chuckling. “It’s nice to be back. I’m surprised you were able to get my dominant side to agree to this.”

“He was reluctant.” Yami explained and arms folded, stared down at the tallest Yami. “You remember what I told you?” he asked, unsure if the small child and the now adult had the same memories.

“Yes. Zombies huh? Sounds fun.” Marik grinned gleefully and stood up. “So how many do I get to send to hell?” he asked, almost buzzing with excitement before a bucket of cold ice water was hypothetically thrown over him and the joy ruined just as fast. “I don’t get to kill them? Why not!” he asked calmly though annoyed. “That’s why I agreed.” That and he got to have a body once more…

“We aren’t on a killing mission. We have to-“ Yami shut up and looked over when the door opened and shut, and a rather bloodied Bakura returned to the room. “-keep them alive.” He stated blankly, looking down at the dripping blood that did _not_ belong to Yami Bakura. Heaving an annoyed sigh, rubbing a hand down his face in agitation, he sat down on the sofa and looked at the pale demon. “You weren’t supposed to kill any of them.”

“It’s more fun to kill them.” Bakura answered simply and his gaze slid to Yami Marik, finally noticing the demon sitting on the chair grinning eagerly at the sight of blood, eyes shining with excited insanity. “…Oh you did it.” He glared and took a seat, annoyed. “I still haven’t forgiven you for taking my ring.” He hissed as Marik just laughed and Yami twitched, watching the two annoy one another.

“That’s enough! I need you two to agree and we can get on with this plan. Joey will accompany us.” Yami looked between the two men still casting looks at one another and with a roll of eyes he stood up. “Don’t kill each other.” He walked out of the room and saw Joey still at the table. “We’re ready. I hope you packed some food for our mission.” He sighed.

“Yeah of course I did! I put some sandwiches and found a hidden stock of cakes that I put in there too! Oh and the biggest bar of chocolate!” Joey grinned and headed over to his friend. “Drink and some pasta salad Mai made too.” He added on, hauling the large backpack over the left shoulder and looking up seriously. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re going to make our way to Kaiba Corporation. We need to find the zombie that started it all so we need to see the CCTV footage from that to identify what we are looking for.” Yami explained and the two moved into the living room where Bakura and Marik were casting threats back and forth to one another, Marik’s more of the death and destruction and Bakura’s being that off more smarter cunning plots of death.

“Are you sure this will work with those two..?” Joey whispered to Yami and Yami shrugged. “I’m doubtful but it’s the only plan we have. We can’t risk the rest of them being attacked and turned.” He said and Joey nodded in reluctant agreement.

“Yeah.”

~~

After a few hours of more planning and reluctant agreement from Yami Marik and Yami Bakura to work together and not kill each other, the small group of four were ready to leave.

Serenity stood nervously by Mai’s side and stared at her big brother, eyes glistening with unshed tears and a delicate hand upon her chest. “Please big brother, be safe. Don’t get caught and turned. I-I can’t bear to lose both you and mother.” She said gently and looked up, relieved to have such a caring friend.

“Your big brother is tough!” Mai hugged Serenity closely and looked to Joey, eyes stating ‘he better be safe and take care’.

Joey nodded and grinned, slamming his right arm over the heart. “I promise I’ll be fine Serenity! You have a strong big brother!” he stated proudly.

“And a dumb one.” Bakura muttered quietly causing Marik to laugh and a glare from the old Pharaoh.

Duke stepped downstairs at that moment and looked out at the group. “Take care. I’m going to keep an eye on our friends.” He paused and looked to Yami. “Can… you find out from Mokuba what these things eat? I don’t know if they can die from starvation...” The words trailed off and Duke shook his head, dice earrings dangling. “Let me know as soon as you can.” He turned and walked back up the stairs, returning to guarding the door and boredly pulling out some dice to play with.

“Right lets go.” Yami took lead of the small group much to Bakura’s disdain and they slowly excited Duke’s home.

Serenity rushed to the window and stared out, waving with one hand and placing the other on the glass. “Good luck big brother! I love you!” she shouted and smiled, a hand upon her shoulder took her attention and she looked up to Mai. “Thank you.”

~~

The amount of people turned zombies had now vastly increased. At least half the population of Domino were now the walking dead. With this, many people had got into survival mode, a lot locked away in their homes, only venturing out for food or rations. Many were attacking the zombies from fear despite word from the news not to attack them and instead to hide while a cure was found.

Outrage had broken from within the City when they had found out that no one was trying to help them out of the City and they were in fact left to rot away like second-hand citizens. Some people had stupidly gone into looting and the streets were looking worse for wear by the day. Lamps were broken, bins were thrown and their rubbish scattered around. There was dried bloodied marks around and dead zombie bodies. Overall the City was in a state.

Mokuba had seen all of this happening outside of the company and now, with the company safely secured, the many workers that had survived were all busy working on the solution.

“How close are we?” Mokuba asked as he walked into the room and over to the pristine white table.

The lead scientist turned around and looked at the new boss with a small smile. “We need to find the original specimen. The zombie outbreak is spreading as a virus. Master Kaiba had his scientists construct new genomes for each duel monster using the same nucleotides that build all other life on the planet, taking traits from actual creatures and meshing them together to genetically engineer the monsters. Because only the original zombie is composed of the genome that all the zombies are using to infect one another, we need to find the original specimen in order to isolate that genome and develop an antiviral treatment. We could try and catch another infected monster or person, but the genome might not be concentrated well enough to identify and isolate.” He explained and paused, taking a deep breath and looking to Mokuba. “In simpler terms, we think it best to find the original Zombie monster and catch it to further create the correct antidote via injection.”

“I see. Then it looks like the plan is underway. I have informed a close friend to look for the original Zombie monster and bring it back here. Thank you gentlemen.” Mokuba turned and walked out of the room. Composure dropping and shoulders sagging, he headed down the long white halls towards room forty seven B. “Big brother.” Mokuba looked through the glass wall at his brother’s image. “I’ll bring you back soon, I promise.” He whispered, pressing a hand to the glass and looking over as their eyes met. “I love you.” He looked to Seto Kaiba’s necklace hanging outside the door with Mokuba’s portrait inside. “No one will stop me from curing this!” he said in determination and gasped, jumping back when the zombie version of Seto Kaiba jumped and clawed at the wall. “No one!” he reaffirmed resolutely.

~~

“Are we any closer yet? I don’t think we’re going to make it without murdering someone at this rate.” Bakura spoke in annoyance and smirked, looking from the corner of his eye at Yami Marik.

Said Yami was slowly stalking a group of zombies who had their gazes set firmly upon Joey. The hunters were now being hunted. “I’d watch out if I were you.” Bakura casually looked over to Joey and laughed loudly.

“AH!” Joey jumped away just in time and turned, walking to Yami’s side and giving Bakura a look. “You could have warned me before they got closer.”

“What’s the fun in that? It was either watch you get bitten and turn into a zombie or watch Marik get to kill a group of humans and I’m not letting him have all the fun.” His gaze shifted to the sulking taller Yami and Bakura laughed again, shoving Yami aside and walking ahead of the group. “My ring can lead me the way anyway.” The millennium item in question jangled and the points pointed northwards. “See.”

“I’m the one in charge.” Yami pushed Bakura out of the way and moved ahead. “We should be there soon anyway.”

“Good. I want to have some fun.” Marik spoke up from the back, licking his lips and smirking. Unlike the other two he wasn’t bothered about being in charge. He liked it at the back. They weren’t watching him and he had good access to killing some zombies. Three were attacked by his hand already and the bickering Yami’s and the blonde fool hadn’t noticed. Though, Yami Marik frowned in thought. It wasn’t as fun attacking those that could not die without shadow magic.

Just as they were getting close to the property, the small group stopped as sounds of zombies rang out. It could only be described of that as a giant hoard but where it was coming from the group could not tell. The sounds were coming from a certain point but where?

“It sounds… inside.” Joey stared at Yami in particular and then towards the guarded Kaiba mansion. “I’m going to investigate.” He ran forward and jumped up, scaling the wall with skill and looking over. “Holy shit!” he looked out amongst the vast hoards of the living dead brainlessly stumbling and moving around the large green garden of Kaiba mansion. “I don’t… think I’m getting in there.” He jumped down and landed at Yami’s side. “It’s overtaken by zombies. I think they were Kaiba Corp workers.” Joey said and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know if I can go through all that Yuug. You three are fine but… I don’t have some” he looked over and laughed nervously. “demonic freaky power in me.” He whispered behind a hand, eyes flicking back to Bakura and Marik. “Sorry pal.”

“I have an idea Joey. They will want you but with some proper cooperation,” he glared in the direction of the two demons, “we can form a barrier around you and walk through the hoards. I don’t think they will notice you like they didn’t with the other me days ago when he tried to save grandpa. Do you understand?”

Joey went quiet and thought back to that day. “You mean when Yugi covered the door to save grandpa but they acted like he wasn’t there right? But… they still tried to get in after grandpa.” He pointed out in confusion, unsure.

“Yes but they knew he was there and slowly their attention faded away and they left. They don’t seem to have memory like normal humans and once they couldn’t get at nothing their attention turned towards you and Malik. If we make sure they don’t see you first and keep you hidden between us you should be fine.”

“And why should we help him?” Bakura spoke up boredly from the side and strolled over, smirking and staring the Pharaoh down. “I recall that my promise was to find a cure but not look after and protect your little friends from being attacked. Marik also has no reason to.” He paused and looked around, realising a member was missing.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_ **

* * *

 

“This is fun!” Marik laughed insanely from within the gates, kicking and attacking various zombie humans. “They aren’t even trying to attack!” he laughed in pure amusement, eyes wide and pupils diluted. Two more zombies stepped past and he grabbed them, slamming their heads together and jumping on them as they fell. “You should let your friend turn into one! Its more fun.” He shouted out and ran through the garden, kicking another zombie into the fountain and watching it flail in amusement. “I’m not killing them!” he recalled, hearing angry shouts and ignoring them.

“…You bought him back again why?” Bakura spat out as he too mounted the wall and hopped over, landing nimbly like a cat upon the grass and standing up.

“…This plan isn’t working.” Joey pointed out and Yami’s fists tightened, annoyance growing. “It’s not working but I will get it to!” he too climbed the wall and jumped over. “Wait here!” he demanded and stalked through the garden, ignoring the zombie humans in favour of the two demons.

Joey’s eyes widened at the sounds within the wall and he jumped up, quickly scaling the wall and resting atop it, eyes looking around. Shocked to see Yami Marik unconscious on the floor and Bakura cursing, bloodied and clutching his arm, Joey sat up and his gaze turned to that of Yami, shocked at the sight. “…I forget he’s one of them.” He shuddered notably, staring at the glowing eye upon his friends head. “Remind me not to get him angry.”

Yami returned minutes later with Bakura and Marik who was gaining consciousness and very pissed off. “If I get my shadow power back you’re dead.” He threatened and pushed up to slightly shaky feet, licking blood off the side of his cheek and leaning back onto the wall.

“Now the plan is to protect Joey and get through the garden without him being bitten!” Yami demanded in aggravation and looked to the two Yami’s, the glowing eye still upon his forehead and real red eyes shining with anger. “This means no attacking the zombies.” He looked sharply to Marik who just smiled. “And no moving away from him. If one of us moves they will see him and attack.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. “Got it?”

Three sets of heads nodded and the group moved into action. They all jumped up onto the wall and then down, quickly circling around Joey and moving slowly, cautiously through the long garden’s stone path towards the entrance.

“You should have got the brat to just clear the garden. He knew we were coming right?” Bakura muttered irritably and looked ahead, being the one at the front. “Oi we’re here.” He reached for the door and knocked on it, keeping close to Joey still out of precaution.

Just then the large doors opened up and Mokuba greeted them with a large grin. “Hey you made it! I knew you were the right person to ask, uh… Bakura?” he stared in confusion and seeing movement, looked to the side. “Oh there you are! Come in quickly before they sense Joey and myself.” He stepped aside and let them all in then shut the door, relieved. “I was really worried. They didn’t get any of you on the way here right?” he asked and looked at the small group, suddenly confused. “Um, Yugi… I-isn’t that that bad guy who messed with Ms Mai and Joey?” he pointed at Marik who boredly walked through the large welcome area then sat down, eyes closed and keeping eyes on him warily, Mokuba added. “I knew it was smart to ask your help.” He finally looked away from Marik when the tall male didn’t move. Though why Marik was there Mokuba couldn’t fathom but he trusted Yugi.

“…Yes. I don’t have time to explain but he’s needed for this mission. Both of them are.” Yami looked back to Mokuba and turned serious. “So where’s the footage?” he asked and the boy made a face.

“Oh right! Sorry. Follow me if you will.” Mokuba led the way through the large building with Marik, Joey, Bakura and Yami following. “I’ll show you the event leading up to what happened so you can get a better look at the monster. I locked the zombies in the garden to see if the duel monster zombie was among them but it wasn’t.”

“That explains the garden of zombies then.” Joey piped in and Mokuba nodded. “Yes. I didn’t think it was wise to let more of them out into the City either so I kept them all stuck there. I’m sorry if it made it hard for the four of you to get to the house but I knew you’d make it. You do amazing things even if big brother thinks its magic and tricks.” He laughed half-heartedly and looked down sadly.

“Don’t worry Mokuba, we’ll sort this mess out.” Yami placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and moved ahead. “If we can catch this monster card for you, you won’t have to worry much longer. I have faith you will do your brother proud and find a way to reverse what’s happened.”

Appreciative, Mokuba gave a stronger smile in return. “Thank you Yugi.” He stopped in front of a large silver door and pushed a key inside. Unlocking it, a click resounded out and Mokuba pushed the door open, letting the small group walk inside and following after them. “This is the CCTV control room.” He started to rummage around and pulled out a small disc. “This is the footage of the monster just before it got out.” He pushed it into the side slot and stepped back and hit play. Suddenly video footage started to play out on the large screen above all of their heads. “This is one of our men testing it out. As you see… this is where it goes wrong.” He waited as the minutes changed and the zombie monster managed to get out of the room. The video footage then flickered and changed to the first worker out in the hall being attacked. “He was the first to be targeted.” Mokuba paused the video on a good clip of the monsters face and body. “I’ll print copies off with images of the monster so you can identify him out of the many human turned zombies.” He reached out and pressed ‘print’.

A machine to the side started up and in seconds four copies of the monsters image appeared on paper. “Here.” He held them out to each person and stepped back. “I’m relying on you Yugi.” He turned and reached under the consoles desk and unlocked a small hidden compartment. “I know I promised this as a reward, but I want you to have it now.” He said with a grateful smile and held out the duel monsters card. “I am unsure if big brother will continue trying to make these holographic duel monsters into flesh monsters after this, but if he does or does not, you can have this card. Even if you will no longer be able to use it, it will be worth a lot in the future because other than you and big brother, no one else will have ownership of these cards. Good luck again.”

“Thank you, Mokuba.” Yami reached out and took the card, surprised to see ‘Dark Magician’ written over the card.

“Big brother wanted to make your card to duel against. I think this is a better fate for it.” Mokuba laughed and scratched at his head. “Big brother won’t be happy but never mind.” He stepped back over to the door and opened it back up, looking back to the crowd. “I have to head back now and sort out preparations for when you have captured the monster. Oh.” He paused and rummaged around, pulling out a spare cellphone. “Take this. It has my number on it and you can automatically reach me when you’ve found the zombie.” He waited aside for each to leave the room then shut and locked it. “I’ll see you later guys!”

As Mokuba ran off down the hall, Bakura turned and narrowed his eyes. “After this is over we’re having a duel over that card. If I’m working with you then I deserve the prize.”

“Count me in! Whoever loses I go against the winner. That card is mine!” Marik joined in and stared down at it. Though he had no care for the dark magician he wanted such a rare card, specifically to rub in Bakura’s face and taunt the Pharaoh.

“…Whatever. We can duel after this is over.” Yami pushed the card into his deck pocket and unfolded the paper of the zombie image. “Bakura.” He looked over and met dark brown eyes. “Can your ring lead us to find this zombie monster now you have some idea of what we are looking for?” he asked.

“Of course it can.” Bakura smirked and took out his copy of the print. Picking the ring up, it started to shine and jingle then suddenly pointed left down the hall. “Follow me!” he shouted and led the way, immediately darting down another hallway and to the front door. “It’s outside.” He called back and continued to run down the walkway and to the large double gates. Jumping up and scaling over, he dropped nimbly onto two feet and looked back. “Oh right. The blonde.” He turned and peered through the gates deciding to watch instead.

Yami cursed and moved to Joey’s side as all the zombies attentions turned to the blonde. “Come on. We have to run for it.” He shouted and ran, Joey to his side.

Marik watched curiously at the swarms heading towards Joey. With a gleeful grin, he charged forward and started attacking the onslaught of zombie’s trying to get to Joey. “This is fun!” he cackled, kicking one and knocking it into the zombie behind.

With Marik’s “help” Joey managed to make it to the gate unscathed and the trio quickly jumped up and over to the other side. One Zombies hand barely missing Joey’s ankle.

Bakura stood there with faux boredom and arms crossed. “Oh you made it over alive. Disappointing.”

“Shut up!” Joey growled and grabbed Bakura by the front. “You’re starting to annoy me!” he pulled back a fist and Yami jumped in, grabbing Joey’s wrist and staring. “We have no time for this. Your sister is worrying about you over at Duke’s and you want to bring back your mother for her right?” he challenged and let Joey’s fist go where it fell to the blonde’s side. “Ignore him. He’s trying to get a rise from you.”

“Yeah you’re right Yuug, sorry pal.” Joey grinned thinly and cast one last glare at Bakura, aggravated by his smug little smirk and pushing ahead. “If we didn’t need you.” He muttered and moved away, startled by Marik there and inching aside further, crept out.

Bakura, satisfied, looked back to the ring and pointed forward. “That way.”

The small group ran ahead, Joey just a bit too fast for the singular zombies that tried to attack. There was only trouble when a group of them would attack but luckily with Yami Marik’s help- though Marik was only doing it for self-entitled fun- Joey was able to survive the attacks and Yami kept a close eye on his best friend too, occasionally pushing in and stopping a few monsters though the old pharaoh held back mind crushing them. Yugi would not be happy and Yami didn’t want to upset his partner.

“This way!” Bakura pointed down a small alleyway and ran. Seconds later with a skid to stop, he looked back to the rest of the group in surprise. “Someone’s duelling it!”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

* * *

 

“What?” Yami pushed to the front of the group and immediately recognized the unforgettable harpy lady. “That’s Mai’s harpy lady.”

“But we left her at home!” Joey moved beside Yami and watched the duel, seeing the lady monster move and attack the zombie revealing Mai. “Hey it is Mai!”

“Hey guys! I didn’t want to stay at home and not help. So I decided to search for you guys but instead I ran into this thing! I knew it was a duel monster because it wasn’t acting the same as the other monsters.” She grinned and then gasped, looking over to her proud harpy monster who was struggling with the creature.

“Let me help Mai!” Yami moved forward and pulled out the dark magician card Mokuba gave him. “I think this is the best step.” He stared down at it, eyes thoughtful. “These aren’t the same duel monsters as our usual cards.” He held the card up and summoned. “Dark Magician!”

Yami stared with awe as the more physical being appeared and he smirked, folding his arms. “It’s my turn now! Attack the zombie monster and help Harpy Lady!”

Dark Magician immediately rushed forward and thrust his rod out, sending an attack at the zombie monster. It screamed in a weird garbly sound, overpowered by the much stronger monster and the creature fell forward, blood and broken bones as it lay there.

“Woah… that’s much more hardcore!” Joey stated the obvious in surprise.

Yami nodded and walked over, the body disappearing and its card laying innocently in place. “These are strange though… I do prefer them to regular duel monsters.” He whispered quietly and slid the two monster cards back to the front of his deck.

“Well that was surprisingly easy and boring.” Bakura muttered and walked over. He bent down and wiped a finger through the strange blood the creature had shed and sniffed it.

“Is it real?” Marik bent down and swiped a tan finger through the puzzle of blood. “It feels it.” He licked it and moaned. “Tastes it too.”

Disgusted, Joey looked away from the puddle of blood. “The blood doesn’t bother me but… could they not be so creepy.” He shuddered and stared down at Yami’s pocket. “It’s hard to believe Malik and Ryou are part of those things.”

“I am one of them too.” Yami reminded and turned, looking to Mai who was watching the two Yami’s in disgust. “Can you tell the other’s we’ve captured the zombie and that we’ll be going to see Mokuba and sort out the cure now? Hopefully by tomorrow the cure will be found.” They could only hope.

~~

On the way to Mokuba’s, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura got into a fight over who the better duellist was, mostly Marik taunting Bakura who fell for it.

Yami’s patience was growing thin and he turned, staring at the two men. “Then sort it out with a duel! We don’t need you right now anyway.” He walked ahead and Joey followed.

“You heard him.” Bakura pulled out his occult deck and Marik nodded, rummaging around and widening his eyes. “I have no cards!”

“Then I automatically win.” Bakura smirked and pocketed his deck, turning to leave.

“What? No you don’t!” Marik ran forward and jumped, slamming the shorter Yami to the floor and growling. “If we can’t win in a duel then I’ll win in a fight!”

~~

Joey looked over his shoulder unsurely. “Do you think it was a smart idea leaving them? We can’t trust them.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t but I’m fed up of them and I don’t need their help anymore. Marik has no millennium power and Bakura’s mind is full with Yami Marik at the moment. We’ll find them again later when we need them. For now this is more important.” He looked over to Joey and held back a smile. “Besides, it’s been a long time since the two of us got to hang out, Joey.”

“Yeah that’s true! I wish it was under better circumstances.” Joey stared around at the bloodied streets and scratched his neck. “I don’t think a lot of people were listening about staying locked inside and not killing the zombies. They’re probably protecting family but otherwise they seem to be attacking random zombies or there’d be less bloodshed, right?”

“Yes that’s right? That’s why we need to sort the immunisation out as quickly as possible.” Yami muttered and stared up at the Kaiba Corp gates. “Hm, the garden is empty. I wonder where Mokuba put them all.” He pushed the gates open and walked through and up the long winding pavement, eyes moving to Joey. “At least you don’t have to worry about being attacked anymore.” He chuckled and knocked on the front door.

“Master Mokuba there’s two men at the door.”

“Thank you.” Mokuba turned away from Seto’s room and walked through the hallways to the front door. He peered out cautiously and then grinned. “I knew they could do it!” he laughed and eagerly pulled the doors open. “Hello welcome! You found the zombie?” he asked excitedly and turned, shutting the doors and staring at the monster card. “Fantastic! Come with me!” he ran ahead and talked happily on the way.

“It was quite easy with the help of the millennium ring.” Yami stopped as the other two continued to move ahead and turned, staring into the glass room at the familiar zombie. “Seto Kaiba… This isn’t the first time you’ve been turned into a zombie is it?” he chuckled, mind cast back to the moment with Seto Kaiba in a coma after Yami’s mind crush. “You should be used to being a zombie.” He turned, wickedly smirking and running down the hall to follow the other two boys.

“Here we are!” Mokuba picked up two white coats and pushed them into two sets of arms. “Put these on or you can’t come in.”

The two pulled the white lab coats on and when Mokuba was satisfied, he opened the door and they stepped inside.

“Wow this place is huge!” Joey walked through the lab, ignoring the scientists and kneeling down to look into a beaker, curious as he stared at an extremely mini version of Blue Eyes White Dragon. “Hey I want one with Red Eyes.” He reached out and poked the test tube. The little monster inside didn’t react and he stood, turning and seeing another larger tube with a bigger Blue Eyes inside it. “Wow! It’s like the room of baby duel monsters.” He pressed a hand to the glass and the specimen inside did react, turning to the side slightly away from the noise. “Wow! This is so cool!”

“Please don’t break anything Joey.” Mokuba watched the blonde duellist nervously and sighed, unsure if it had been a smart idea to let the blonde in.

“Here.” Yami pulled the duel monsters card out and handed it over to the men around the table. “Do you wish for me to summon it? It might attack?”

“We need to extract and examine it so summoning it will be a good idea.” Mokuba whispered something to the scientists and one left, returning minutes later holding some metal chains.

“We need to get the monster strapped down to the table to prevent it escaping or biting any of us.” He held up a gag and grinned thinly. “We need someone to gag it though. None of the scientists can be risked and I’m in charge.” Mokuba sheepishly turned his attention to Yami. “Would you mind?”

“They aren’t attacking me. It’ll be fine.” Yami took the gag and raised the card up, summoning the monster and quickly Joey took the lower half and Yami the upper and the two bound it down to the table then Yami stuffed the gag in its mouth. “There.”

“Thank you Yami! You guys can head home for the night or stay over here. We have some rooms you can take.” Mokuba paused and thought it over. “Actually it’d be better if all of your friends came here. This house is the safest place in Domino City at the moment and your friends won’t risk being attacked.”

“I’ll go and get them.” Yami volunteered and looked to Joey. “You stay here. They won’t attack me but you’re still a risk. It’s safer for you to stay put.”

“But-“

“No Joey.” Yami put a hand up and silenced him. “Your sister will be fine. The rest of the guys too. You have to trust me.”

“…I trust you Yuug… I just… I don’t know what I’d do if Serenity was attacked and they were unable to find a cure. I love her Yugi. Make sure you don’t let anything happen.” He held Yami’s shoulders and sighed, arms dropping.

“I promise they’ll be fine. If I can find Mai I’ll ask her if we can use her car. It’ll be safer to transport us all over in that and I can attack and zombie humans that try to get close.” He promised and smiled, clapping Joey on the shoulder. “Go look at Seto Kaiba if you want to feel better. I know you’ll enjoy it after all the comments he made to you.” Yami winked and headed out of the lab but a scientist stopped him.

“Please sir, wash your hands first.” He indicated to the soap at the side and Yami nodded.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_ **

* * *

 

Yami soon arrived at Duke’s house and was meat with a grim site. “Oh shit!” he ran forward and pushed the broken down door aside, eyes scanning the house. “Duke?! Tristan? Serenity?” he called out and ran upstairs, seeing Duke walking down the hall and running over. “Duke?” he turned the man around and froze, meeting blank eyes and stepping back. “Shit.” He looked down the hall and the piano was still against the door blocking Tea and Tristan inside. “Well they’re here still, that’s one bonus.” He left Zombie Duke and walked through the home, finding Serenity wandering aimlessly through one of the spare rooms. “…Joey’s going to be so upset.” He ran a hand across his face and sighed.

“Guys?!”

Startled at the familiar shout, Yami ran out of Serenity’s room and downstairs, spotting Mai standing in shock at the door. “Thank Ra you weren’t here. A zombie must have broken in. Duke and Serenity are both zombies and the door to Tea and Tristan is still shut. We’ve found the Zombie monster and Mokuba is with Joey and they’re working with a team of scientists on the cure but… I’m going to need your car. Can you drive us to Kaiba Corporation?”

“…Sure. I should have stayed here.” Mai guiltily looked down and walked through the house, upstairs with Yami pushing in front. “They’ll attack you. Wait for me. I’ll get one at a time.” He blocked her way and stared. “Go downstairs, start the car up and make sure it’s ready for us to leave.”

Mai nodded and left the room, staring at stains of blood and wincing. She hoped they weren’t any of her friends, especially Serenity. She really liked the young quiet girl. Walking to the car, she blinked and stared as two familiar figures came closer, covered in blood and bruises. “Bakura? Mal-…Marik.” She recognized as they got nearer and stepped back warily. “Don’t you dare do anything!”

“Shut up woman.” Bakura muttered clutching a broken arm and walking through the house but Yami Marik walked over to her and grinned, licking blood from his oozing right cheek. “It looks like you’re all alone again. Did your friends abandon you?” he chuckled evilly and leant against the car.

“S-shut up! I’m not scared of that anymore! My friends want me!” Mai defended and moved around the car to the other side, warily climbing in and starting the ignition.

“I can see your fear.” Marik leant closer and reached out, Mai’s eyes widening fearfully but she jumped and Marik moved in surprise as an unconscious body was dropped into the back seat. “Serenity!” she climbed over and stared down at her. “Oh god!”

“She’s fine Mai, don’t worry.” Yami reassured soothingly and looked to Marik. “Come and help Bakura and I.” he grabbed the annoyed Yami’s wrist and Marik winced in pain, broken wrist bones hurting but he then smiled. The feeling of pain again. It was good to feel. He really was alive.

“Go and help Bakura push the piano.” Yami looked to Mai and her worry. “She’ll be fine. I only knocked her out. We can’t have her biting you. I’m going to get the others now.”

Mai watched him turn and enter the house once more and she sighed, shakily running a hand through blonde locks. “I hate that dark version of Malik.”

~

Minutes later Yami returned and dropped Duke beside Serenity on the seat. “If you can gag their mouths to stop them biting us if they wake that’d be helpful.” He turned and re-entered the house, heading upstairs just as Marik and Bakura pushed the piano away from the door. It slid open with a creak and the three Yami’s entered the room. “I’ll take Tea, you two take Tristan.” He moved and with a swift smack to the back of her neck, Tea fell to the floor and he picked her up. “Don’t hurt Tristan. Just knock him out.” He hauled the girl downstairs and set her beside Mai in the front seat then moved away, letting Mai again gag their mouths for safety.

“Where do you want this one?” Marik asked and held up the body in his arms.

Bakura snorted, still cradling his broken arm and indicated the back seat. “Obviously there.”

“Well they might have put him on the front of the car and tied him down like an ornament!” Marik grinned and dropped the body into the back. “I would.”

Yami ignored them both and climbed in the back of the car, sitting on the side of the open top car and holding the door he sat on. “Just get in.”

Mai waited until everyone was sat and then smiled. “Okay let’s go!” She pressed her foot down and sped off, the other two Yami’s sat similar to Yami on the opposite side of the car.

Joey paced outside of the laboratory nervously. After a fun visit with Seto, he was back to worrying about his sister and friends. “They’ve been gone so long. What if something happened?” he looked to Mokuba and frowned. “That’s it! I’m going out to help them!” he turned to run and Mokuba jumped up and ran over, grabbing Joey’s coat and struggling to stop him. “Joey don’t! The Zombies will go for you!”

“I don’t care! If they want to attack me they can. I have to make sure Serenity will be okay!” He shouted and in that minute the Kaiba Corp doors opened and Mai carrying Serenity, Yami holding Tea and Yami Marik holding Tristan walked in with Bakura following.

“Serenity!” Joey ran forward in worry and stared down at his sickly pale sister. “Oh… no.”

“I’m sorry Joey. When I got to the house it had been attacked and they were all turned.” Yami apologetically said as Mai handed Serenity to her big brother and he stared at his sister’s gag. “S-she shouldn’t have this.” He reached to remove it, eyes glistening unshed tears.

“Leave it Joey.”

The hand pulled back and Joey regretfully nodded, padding along sadly as Mokuba led them to Seto’s room and carefully opened the door. “He can’t get to us quick enough if you’re fast.” He murmured and the group let each of their friends into the room and Mokuba quickly shut the door. “I’m really sorry.”

“…We should go to bed.” Mai spoke softly and rubbed tired eyes. “It’s after midnight.”

“I can’t leave her.” Joey placed a hand upon the glass wall, staring at his sister’s unconscious form sadly.

“I’ll wake you all up as soon as we have a break through. Mai’s right. It’s late and you should sleep. We’re going to work through the night to figure out a cure. We have everything in place and we were the monsters creators. Our team is really smart. I’m sure we’ll have something sorted out soon.” Mokuba gently spoke and stared at Joey specifically. “I’ll lead you to your rooms.”

With heavy steps the group were led to some rooms in the large mansion. “I think it’s best if you sleep in pair… just in case.” Mokuba explained and winced, looking between the groups and stopping warily upon the two Yami’s. “They… won’t cause trouble right?”

“I’m heading back into the ring. I need to heal.” Bakura pointedly looked to Yami Marik who glared. “Enjoy your night of suffering.” He disappeared and Ryou gasped, looking around in confusion. “H-huh. Is it okay?” he spotted the solemn looks on the group and winced. “H-has a cure not been found?”

“No Ryou, not yet… we’re heading to bed now though. You should heal too. Your body has been hurt.” Yami answered and Ryou then realised the extreme pain in his arm and the small cuts and bruises. “H-how did I…”

Marik grinned and waved, Ryou stepped back in shock. He’d never seen this monster before. “T-that’s Malik’s..?” he trailed off in question and ran to Joey’s side fearfully.

“Mokuba I think it’s best if Ryou stayed with Joey and myself.” Yami looked pointedly at Yami Marik and narrowed red eyes.

“Of course. So Joey, Yami and Ryou can be in this room...” Mokuba pushed a door open to the right and the three entered, Yami lingering at the door way to watch where the others would stay.

“I’ll take a room to myself thank you kid. I’m not scared.” Mai walked into the room next to her three friends and shut the door.

“So, uh… that leaves you.” Mokuba looked to Yami Marik who turned and walked into another room.

“…”

“Good night Mokuba.” Yami shut the door.

“…”

* * *

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_ **

* * *

 

The early morning light shone in through the windows lighting up Kaiba Corporation as the lead scientist made his way out of the room with a tired yawn. They had worked all night but finally a vaccination had been made that they hoped would help cure the zombie humans.

“Master Mokuba.” He knocked on the door, slumped against the wall and yawned again. “…” just as his eyes started to tiredly shut, the door opened and he jumped back to alertness, blushing and standing, awkward. “Sorry. I’m rather tired from working all night but we think we’ve finally found a cure – well, a hopeful cure. It’s a little vaccination.” He reached inside his inner breast pocket and pulled out the small covered needle. “Of course we can’t know for sure if it works unless we have a zombie to do it on…” he trailed off unsurely, waiting.

“That’s great! Please return it to the laboratory and I’ll go and wake the others!” Mokuba excitedly turned and ran down the hallway to the elevator and he pressed the small ‘up’ button. Stepping in and turning, he waited and leant against the wall, vibrating with happiness. “Big brother. It won’t be long. I have trust in your best workers.” A small chime rang out and the lift doors opened. “Yugi and friends will be so excited!” he ran down the hallway and skidded with a squeak to a stop then knocked on the nearest door. “Wake up!” he called out and knocked on Mai’s door, hesitating briefly at the third but Marik opened it and stepped out anyway.

Turning and seeing the others tired but awake, he brightly grinned and they got the message immediately.

“There’s a cure?”

“They figured it out already?”

“I-I’m really happy.”

“…” Yami stared at his joyful friends but kept quiet. He knew not to rush into things yet. “Do you know it works for sure?”

Mokuba’s smile dropped and he shifted, scratching long black hair. “Well, uh… not exactly but I have faith in big brothers workers! We… do need to test it on someone. Obviously I can’t test it on big brother but…”

The group went quiet and looked at Mokuba, their faces displaying different thoughts.

“No way! You can’t test on them! What if something goes wrong! They have no say in this. It’s not right!” Joey burst in and gripped Mokuba’s shirt, staring down at him. “Why not test it on your brother! It’s his fault this happened anyway!”

“But big brother is important and the head of the company. We can’t ri-“

“I don’t care! This is his fault and he should be the one to take the fall.” Joey glared but let go of Mokuba’s shirt. “Sorry, it’s not your fault.” He clenched fists angrily and growled. “But I don’t think any of our friends should suffer for this. I’ll do it!”

“But Joey you aren’t a-.”

“I know!” Joey interrupted Mokuba and looked to his friends, smiling at them and looking back to Mokuba. “I’m willing to be the test subject. Take one of the guys out of the room and put them in another room. I’ll let them bite me.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Joey, what if it doesn’t work.” Mai butt in and Ryou nodded in agreement. “You can’t risk yourself!”

“No let him.” Yami looked to Joey and gave a thumbs up. “I know you want to do this Joey and no one can talk you out of it. Serenity will be very happy.”

“Thanks Yuug.” Joey grinned and gave a thumbs up in return, happy. “Mokuba take one out please.”

“…Okay.” Mokuba hesitantly agreed and he led Joey and the rest of the group downstairs.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Ryou murmured gently to Mai and she shook her head. “No Ryou, he has to do this. You know how Joey is.” She smiled and they all stopped outside of Seto’s temporary room.

"Even if it doesn't work this is going to be fun to watch!" Marik laughed eagerly and walked into the room, grabbing the nearest person and pulling Tristan out. They led him to another room and shut the door, Marik eagerly moved to the nearest window to watch, hands pressed to the glass panel and Joey took a deep breath.

“Don’t worry about me guys.” Joey gave a strong smile and opened the door. Tristan immediately spotted him and moved over, unable to bite with the gag though and the monster made a strange sound of aggravation.

“…Ya can’t bite me with that can you?” Joey reached up and undone the gag. Just as he did Tristan attacked and bit him, hard. Joey stumbled back in pain and gripped the wound, staring at the bite on his hand with a wince while red blood oozed. “Shit that hurt.” He groaned and slipped down the wall, eyes starting to roll back and body twitching as the effect started to kick in.

“How fun!” Marik eagerly continued to watch with his forehead pressed eagerly to the glass, trying to get a better look at the transformation.

They had to wait a few minutes to make sure the transformation had properly kicked in and in that time Yami looked to Mokuba. "Give me the vaccination."

“I think we should wait longer. He’s definitely turned but it’s only been in his system for a couple of minutes. If we want to be extra certain that the vaccination has worked I think it’s wiser to leave him in there for a few hours, a day to be the most certain.”

“But you didn’t say we’d have to wait that long!” Mai chimed in angrily and looked to Joey and Tristan in the room, the two of them walking aimlessly and feeling guilty. Maybe she should have stopped Joey.

“That’s because it was going to be one of your friends who were already turned for longer but Joey wouldn’t listen. I’m sorry. I just think if we want to be extra certain we should wait twenty four hours.” Mokuba looked down in guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I think Mokuba’s right. We want to make sure our friends and everyone else in the City will definitely be changed back, because if this vaccination only works on some, then we will continue to be bitten and turned. I don’t like it but it’s what we have to do.” Yami looked to Mokuba and crossed his arms. “What can we do in the meantime?”

“Well we have the duelling room if you’d like to practice some duels and there’s many rooms with activities.” Mokuba offered and shifted, glancing back to Joey. “You’re free to look around too, just keep out of the labs and big brothers room. Most important rooms are locked so you shouldn’t be able to enter anyway.”

“Well Yugi, if you’d like to duel we can. I have my cards on me.” Mai held her deck up and Yami smirked and followed.

“Um… d-don’t leave me!” Ryou looked around for Marik in worry but he had disappeared. “This isn’t good.” He whispered but headed after Yami and Mai for safety.

Mokuba turned and stared at Joey and Tristan. “Thanks Joey. I’ll make sure big brother knows what you went through to help.” He promised and turned, heading back to the science lab and informing the scientists what the new plan was.

* * *

 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_ **

* * *

 

The next morning

Yami woke up and yawned, slowly sitting up in bed. Feeling movement and something snuggle into him, he looked down and red tinted eyes widened surprised as Ryou Bakura cuddled closer to his warmth. “…” climbing over the boy, he pulled the covers up and moved over to the fridge, rummaging around and taking out some yogurt. He sat down and focused on the puzzle, seeing Yugi in the soul room and smiling. “ _Hello partner_.” He took Yugi’s hand and stared at one of the toys in the room. “ _Joey sacrificed himself to be tested on. We may have a cure for this but until we can test it on Joey we don’t know if it’s worked. I’ll let you know later how well it went_.” He chose not to speak about the rest of the group that were infected, not willing to scare Yugi further. “ _I hope you don’t mind I woke up with Ryou in bed_.” He chuckled and teased, stroking the back of Yugi’s hand with his thumb.

“ _Pharaoh!_ ” Yugi blushed and looked up, eyes locking with Yami’s. “ _I guess he’s probably scared right?_ ” he looked away and shifted, suddenly awkward. “ _You should get going and continue. Wish everyone luck for me_.” He hugged Yami tightly and pulled back. “ _Bye…_ ” He watched Yami’s form disappear and sighed, lightly smacking each cheek.

Yami’s eyes opened and he noticed the yogurt gone. “Huh?” he looked around and spotted Ryou returning with the bowl. “I thought you should eat more than just a yogurt.” He set the breakfast of oat, fruit and yogurt in front of the Pharaoh and smiled gently. “I hope Bakura hasn’t caused too much trouble. My… body doesn’t hurt today. I’m not sure why.” He admitted and sat down opposite Yami, shyly eating a pot of yogurt despite chastising Yami for it.

“I’m not used to eating. Yugi usually does it.” Yami admitted and poked the weird breakfast combination with a silver spoon. “…Yugi says hi.” He took a bite of the weird food, surprised. “It’s good.” He picked up another spoonful and continued to eat in silence.

“…Um, tell him I said hi back.” Ryou smiled gently and continued to eat, feeling awkward at the table now and focusing on the pink food.

After ten minutes, Yami looked back to Ryou and the boy had a questioning expression. “Um… I realised I’m missing time again. Is… is Bakura back?” he asked nervously and shifted. “I’m sorry if he’s making matters worse. I know you wanted his help but…”

“No he’s been helping us and behaving himself. We made a deal that’s worked well.” Yami vaguely explained and stood up. “Let’s go. Are you done?” he asked and Ryou looked up, nodding and carrying the plastic yogurt pot over to a nearby bin and dropping it in. “I’m really nervous. I-I hope it works and Joey and everyone else will be okay.” He whispered, speaking what Yami thought as they exited the bedroom and met up with Mai.

Soon the group met up with Mokuba downstairs in the large living room and he greeted them happily. “Okay are you ready?” he looked between the three men in confusion. “Where’s the other guy?”

“I saw him leave somewhere yesterday. Maybe he’s still sleeping?” Ryou asked nervously though he had a bad feeling…

“Never mind him. He has no power and as long as he doesn’t try and stop our quest to cure everyone I can deal with him later.” Yami said following Mokuba out of the room and towards the laboratory area. “How has Joey been? Is he still with Tristan.”

“Joey and Tristan are still together. We didn’t think it was a wise idea to try and get in there with two sets of zombies.” Mokuba answered and Yami nodded. They stopped outside the door and he looked to the small group. “Do you have the vaccination?”

“Oh yes! Here!” Mokuba rummaged around and pulled the needle out, carefully handing it over and he moved to the glass along with Ryou and Mai to watch.

Yami opened the door to the contained room and quickly shut it. Neither zombie paid any attention to the newcomer and he walked over to Joey, cautiously pinning him to the wall and injecting a small amount of fluid from the needle into his arm.

They all watched with baited breath to see if anything would happen. Nothing seemed to change. Frowning, Yami stepped back and looked to the group at the window and shrugged. That’s when Mai gasped and pointed out and Yami turned back to look at Joey. The boy now leant against the wall and made sounds of pain before his legs buckled and Joey started to throw up. It was as if his body was dispelling something and Yami knelt down. “Joey?” he grabbed the blonde by his hair and tilted his face upwards, seeing clear brown eyes and smiling. “Welcome back.” He let go and took the vomit covered gag from his mouth, disgusted at the stench and tossing it aside. “It worked.”

“…I’m so glad.” Joey groaned and shakily stood up, body trembling. “Shit Yuug, I feel really faint.” His stomach grumbled and Joey looked down in shock, laughing somewhat. “I think I’m hungry.” He wiped vomit away and made a face. “I don’t remember throwing up. I guess that’s why huh?” he laughed and Yami smiled, helping Joey out of the door and he was instantly tackled by Mai and Ryou.

“Joey I’m so glad you’re okay you stupid boy!” Mai laughed and pulled out a pink handkerchief she handed to Joey which he gratefully accepted.

“I was really worried Joey. You’re really brave.” Ryou hugged him and pulled away as the door opened and shut to the side room.

Inside, Yami grabbed Tristan and jabbed the needle into his arm, injecting the last half of the fluid. He stepped away and folded arms, watched Tristan to see if the same way it worked on Joey affected him too.

“Joey you’re so hungry. Come with me and I’ll get you some food.” Ryou offered and helped the shaking boy up to his feet, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde’s strong back.

“No I want to see Serenity.” Joey turned and shakily moved to the glass, watching Tristan slowly stand up and wipe vomit from his mouth.

“What… where am I?” Tristan asked and made a face at the pile of vomit on the floor, his gag removed before he threw up this time by Yami.

“You were bitten and turned into a zombie a week ago. We finally found a cure after Joey volunteered to be the test subject. You need to thank Duke. He took good care of you until he was bitten too.” Yami opened the door and the two men stepped out, Tristan greeted happily similarly to Joey.

“Where’s Duke now? I need to thank him.” Tristan asked and looked around the odd looking group.

“He and the others are still zombies. Joey volunteered to be bitten by you so you two were in a separate room from everyone else. We’re going to see them now.” Yami answered and Ryou moved to Tristan’s side.

“Are you hungry? Joey won’t eat until Serenity is cured bu-“

“No I want to thank Duke.” Tristan interrupted and looked to Ryou. “Thanks though kid.” He smiled and ruffled Ryou’s hair.

“Of course. I’ll just… go and make everyone food so you can all eat later.” Ryou turned and ran away from the group, feeling somewhat out of place amongst such close friends.

~~

In no time the small group of friends were cured of the zombie virus and the last person left was Seto Kaiba. “The scientists are making duplicate batches right now so I can finally cure big brother.” Mokuba said excitedly and entered the room with Yami. “I’d like to do it but,” he handed the last needle to Yami and stepped back, waiting, watching and soon big blue eyes looked up and met Mokuba’s worried ebony.

“Big brother! You’re back!” he ran over and dropped to one knee, hugging his sick sibling and laughing happily. “I worked so hard to sort everything out!”

“Good job, Mokuba.” Seto whispered and hugged the boy tightly, face pressed into Mokuba’s shoulders. “I knew I could trust you.” He pulled back and spotted the familiar face of his nemesis and his friends. “Yugi, hn. What are _you_ doing here?” he grumbled bitterly and stood up, holding Mokuba’s hand in his shaking one.

“Big brother, don’t be mad. If it wasn’t for Yugi you’d still be a zombie and… and Joey too. He volunteered to be the test subject and let us change him. They both helped our company so much!” Mokuba smiled at the two men and Yami smirked.

“Hn, maybe we should offer that weakling a job here as a test subject, he is low like a rat to be tested upon anyway.” Seto sniffed and turned, walking away slowly, taken by sickness.

“Y-you bastard! Come back here! I’ll beat you so badly!” Joey ran over and stepped on Seto’s coat, smirking as it tore with a loud ‘rip’.

“You little-“

“Big brother! It’s not over we have to cure everyone else!” Mokuba interrupted and he looked up at the tall male pleadingly.

“Fine, he’s not worth my time anyway.” Seto muttered and the two left, leading the group down to the science labs. “I still think he’d work best as lab rat.” He muttered and leant against the wall with folded arms, watching Mokuba and proud of his young brother for working so hard. He’d grow to be a fine company president one day.

“It’s going to take a while to make enough of this vaccination but with a few hours of working, we should be able to produce a mass amount to inject everyone. We’ll send a message out on the TV and radio to let everyone know we have a cure and to be patient and again, not to attack any zombies they see. We’ll see at the end of this how many are dead. Hopefully not too many…” Mokuba looked down in guilt. This was entirely their fault. So many people shouldn’t have died needlessly but people panicked and there was no way to stop them if they thought their lives too were in danger.

“I think for now we should all eat and get washed.” Tea piped up and looked at disgust to her stained clothes. “I’d like to change out of these too. Sick isn’t very appealing.”

The others agreed and they all made their way to different rooms, washing and changing. They soon ended up in the dining room where Bakura was sitting ripping into a hearty meal of bloodied steak. “My host made you food.” He muttered and ignored them, looking around and eyes narrowing. Where was Marik?

Licking pale fingers, Bakura stood up and looked over the group. “Now you’ve finished with me I’m leaving.” He let ‘Ryou’ take charge and looked at the group in faux confusion. “I guess Yami took over. I’m… going to go home. I’ll be fine. They won’t attack me because of Bakura. Um… good luck you guys.” He turned and left, eyes diluting and smirking. The door shut and he turned back into Bakura. “Now to find Marik.” He reached down and picked the ring up, the millennium item started to glow and pointed out of the building.

* * *

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_ **

* * *

 

The rest of the day the friends spent playing duel games, talking to each other, watching the news and occasionally Yami would check to see how the vaccination process was going. Soon enough night time came and the gang had to retire to bed. With a bigger group now, all the girls went into one room, Joey, Yami, Tristan and Duke headed into the other. “I need to talk to Yugi about what’s going on. I promised him I would.” Yami explained and left into their bedroom. He sat down against the headboard and focused.

“I don’t think he’s ever been out for this long.” Joey muttered when the door closed and turned to look at Duke and Tristan. “It’s nice to get to hang out with him more. It’s a shame they can’t have separate bodies.” He knelt down and rummaged in the fridge. “Hey, you guys hungry?” he pulled out a pack of sandwiches and grinned, tossing one to Tristan and taking out some drinks.

“How are you both so hungry already?” Duke twirled a dark strand of hair around his finger and leant back, one lithe leg crossed over the other. “We should play a game of dungeon dice monsters in the meantime.” He picked up the cold beverage and popped the lid. “Not that you’ll ever beat me.”

“Then you play against whoever wins!” Tristan pushed in and looked to Joey with a grin. “Not that I’ll be defeated by you.”

“Hah! I’m the one who keeps coming second in tournaments.” Joey sniffed and got Tristan in a head lock, the two laughing together, happy to be back.

“Yeah well this is a different game!” Tristan shoved Joey off and looked to Duke quickly. “I’ll face you soon!” he laughed and yelped, knocked off the chair by Joey who stood on his back, grinning at Duke. “No I will.”

Yami returned at that moment and looked between the two friends. “Actually I think you’ll find I’m the king of games. If anyone faces Duke in the finals it’ll be me.” He chuckled and sat down beside Duke, watching the game getting started.

~~

The next afternoon as the group were in Seto Kaiba’s private swimming room. They were interrupted when Mokuba barrelled in excitedly. “Guy’s we’ve done it! We’ve managed to make a vast amount of the cure to vaccinate anyone infected. Big brother is busy right now sending a shout out using the television, radio and one of the Kaiba Corp blimps so everyone can see it and they will all be here in an hour, all the way until midnight when we have to shut the doors until tomorrow. Though… would you be able to go outside and inoculate all those zombies in the streets? We aren’t sure if all infected have family, friends or anyone else who can bring them in so we need to get them ourselves.”

“I’ll do it.” Yami climbed off of the deck chair and tugged his black shirt back on and some pants, only wearing boxers already.

“Hey wait for me! I want to come too!” Joey waved and looked apologetically to Serenity. “I’ll be fine this time! We have the vaccination and I’m tough.” He winked and hugged his sister tightly.

“Well I’m coming with you guys. I was one of the first attacked and I want to finally help.” Tristan burst in and climbed out of the large swimming pool, shaking off droplets of water and Duke followed behind a few steps, glaring at Tristan’s back when hit with splatters of water. “I’m coming too.”

“Then we can split up into two groups of two.” Yami looked between the three men. “Duke and Tristan, you will be one group and Joey and I will be the other.” He turned to look to Mai. “Can you look after Tea and Serenity?”

“Don’t worry! I won’t let anything happen to the girls.” Mai wrapped an arm around each of them and grinned. “You lot be safe! If you run into trouble just give me a call and I’ll come and rescue you all.” She winked and turned, ducking under the water and pulling on Tea’s ankle. They re-emerged seconds later laughing and Mai grinned, glancing out of the corner of her eye as the small group disappeared.

~~

“If only I had my motorbike.” Tristan looked to Duke as the two of them walked down the street, their coats full of needles held in little straps Mokuba had sorted out. “I- shit, there’s one.” He ran over to the zombie turning a corner and pulled out one of the needles, stabbing the creature in the side of the neck and pulling back. “One down!”

~~

“I wonder how many people have already been to Kaiba’s with their relatives.” Joey yawned and stretched his muscles as they padded down the street.

“Yeah who knows but we need to focus on those outside.” Yami narrowed his eyes, spotting a small hoard of zombies slowly moving towards a young girl trapped in an alleyway. “There.” He moved over swiftly and pressed one into the nearest zombie’s arm. Joey followed suit and got another zombie in the throat. The two went down and Joey got another in the leg while Yami pushed to the front and stopped the nearest from getting the small girl who hid trembling behind his pants leg. “We have the vaccine, you don’t have to worry.” He stated and shoved the needle into the nearest zombie’s neck.

Soon only one was left which Joey quickly got to. “You should get back home.” Yami stated then turned and left but Joey knelt down. “Do you know how to get home from here?” he asked gently and the young girl shook her head. “Come on.” He reached out and she took his hand, Joey gently smiling. “You don’t want to stay here.” He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, the sound of barfing filling the alleyway and he caught up with Yami. “I need to find someone I can drop her off with.” He explained and she snuggled into Joey’s blonde hair. “Thank you mister.”

~~

A few hours passed and tiredly, Duke and Tristan flopped down on a nearby bench in the park. “I haven’t seen any zombies in a while.” Tristan exhaustedly muttered and pulled off leather shoes, tossing them aside and groaning in relief. “Ahhh feels good.” He wiggled them grinning.

“Yes me either. I think we’ve gotten everyone around here.” Duke muttered and made a face. “Can you put your shoes back on? Your feet smell nasty!” he covered his mouth and leant against Tristan’s arm, eyes on the park, specifically the bloodied patch on the ground. He only hoped a young child hadn’t been killed when it was a zombie. “We should go and find Yami and Joey soon.” He spoke softly and took Tristan’s hand. “Hey… thanks for saving me. I… never said it before.”

Surprised, Tristan looked to Duke’s hand and then to the dice master. “No problem. I wanted to make sure you were safe.” He paused, recalling Yami’s words. “And thanks for taking care of me when I was a brainless zombie.”

“Aren’t you always?” Duke teased and laughed, dodging a friendly punch and winking. “Come on lets go.”

* * *

 

One last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_ **

* * *

 

“I’m running low on needles Yuug.” Joey called out and jabbed another zombie in the neck with it. They had found a building, a small shop owned by an elderly couple it seemed that was filled with Zombie’s. “How about you?” he shouted from the top of the counter, eyeing the cash machine but shaking the thought away.

“I have three left!” Yami shouted out from the back of the room, disgusted by the scent of vomit and walking over the ill humans to reach another zombie. “As long as there’s none hidden that we’ve missed we’ll be fine.” He walked over and the zombie turned just in time to get a needle in the chest. Pressing down, he withdrew the syringe and backed up. “Let’s do one last look over then head out.” The two split up but met up minutes later. The building wasn’t very big inside and the only door other than the entrance had nothing in. “Okay lets go.” He turned to look at the ill humans and climbed onto the counter. “It’s wise if you stay in this building until you get word that the zombie infection is over. There’s not many left and we are spreading the cure but to be on the safe side sit and watch the television until Kaiba gives the call out that it’s safe to return to your homes.” He jumped back down and followed Joey out of the small store.

“There they are!” Duke shouted and grabbed Tristan’s wrist, tugging him along and waving at the duo. “Hey! We haven’t found any others. How about you two?”

“We just finished this store!” Joey thumbed towards the small store behind them and then looked at Duke’s hand and raised a blonde brow.

Duke noticed and quickly pulled the hand back, embarrassed. “So… do you think we got everyone?” he asked to take attention away from their hands and twirled a single black strand of dark hair.

“I think so. I haven’t seen any others.” Yami looked around the city area and shrugged. “Let’s head back to Kaiba Corp.”

~~

Back at Kaiba Corp the residents of Domino City had managed to drag their relatives with the zombie virus to the large building and were now waiting in line with cards which held different numbers. Each card with the number upon it represented when their relative would be led to the recently erected gas chamber rooms - which a set amount of scientists had been working on after they created the cure. The plan was to use the rooms to lock twenty to fifty – depending on the size of the room- infected zombies within and then with a press of a button from a co-worker, the chambers would release a chemical which, via respiratory tract, was absorbed into the blood stream and attacked virus cells as blood moved throughout the body. It was a much better plan than injecting each zombie one at a time and a lot faster.

“How many more are left, Mokuba?” Seto asked and looked down to his sibling.

Mokuba looked through the screens, eyes analysing the data. “We’ve done just over half today.”

“I see.” Seto’s gaze shifted to the clock and he frowned. “In another hour we will shut it down and tomorrow we’ll work on the rest. Send a message out that we will continue tomorrow and those left should leave their relatives and family here who are infected. We will lock them away in a room in the meantime until we open up again in the morning.” He ordered and turned, looking down at the other duel monster cards. It was time to scrap the idea of flesh duel monsters and stick to holographic.

~

Mai looked up from their duel game and smirked, seeing the small group and waving. “Hey boys. You made it back safely. I thought I’d teach Serenity to play. She’s going to be better than you one day Joey boy.” She giggled and winked, returning to the game and setting another card down.

“She’s doing really well!” Tea smiled, sitting beside Serenity and looking at the duel cards held nervously in her hands.

“It’s really fun big brother. We should duel when I get as good as you one day.” Serenity murmured and pulled out a trap card which she set face down.

“I better watch my back then.” Joey grinned and headed over to the small group. “Uh, thanks, Mai… ya know, for… everything but especially looking after Serenity.”

“It’s nothing Joey.” Mai lightly flicked Joey’s nose and returned to the game.

Yami sat down and picked up a glass of cold water taking a sip and eyes closing. “ _Partner?”_

 _“Other me! How’s it going?”_ Yugi asked apprehensively and smiled when Yami did.

“ _Really well. We went on a mission to find anyone left over and helped turn them back to humans and Kaiba is working on the rest. It’s safe enough for you to take over if you want? Our friends are all safe and playing a game of cards right now. Mai is teaching Serenity.”_ Yami explained and put an arm around Yugi, the small boy leant into his arms in return.

 _“Not now Pharaoh. I… have this strange feeling you’re going to be needed for a bit longer. I’m happy to wait here for now. Thank you for filling me in. You should probably return.”_ Yugi spoke gently and pulled away. “ _Thank you for saving everyone.”_

Fading away and eyes opening, Yami blinked in confusion as Mokuba sat there drinking a cup of hot chocolate. “Did I miss something?”

“No. I just thought you’d want to know big brother decided to get rid of the new monsters he created and its your choice if you want to keep the card I gave you or not. We’ve fixed just over half of the population of the City and tomorrow we should hopefully reach our goal of healing everyone else. Big brother’s going to dispatch a few emergency care boxes to local stores just in case any zombie’s are missed and people can buy them to use. I think everything will be just fine.” Mokuba informed and plopped a few marshmallow pieces into the hot drink. “I just thought you’d like to know. You’re free to go home tomorrow.”

“Thank you Mokuba. This is wonderful news. I’ll let the others know.” Yami stood up and left the room leaving Mokuba and informing the guys.

~~

The next day the last two groups of infected humans entered the gas chamber and elsewhere Mokuba was waving happily, shouting good bye to the Yugitachi. “Thanks again for your help guys! I couldn’t have done it without you!”

The large group of friends waved and made their way out of the large manor. “What an event huh?” Joey laughed and walked arms behind his head. “It’s not often you see zombies in real life. I’m glad none of our friends and family were hurt.” He kicked a lone stone along the floor.

“Yes we were all very lucky.” Yami answered and dark eyes shifted to the clean-up crew working around the City to clean up the stairs and mess panicked humans and zombies had caused.

“I’m going to go and split ways now guys. I have an appointment in the next city over for my hair. It’s been bugging me all week. The nearest hotel is going to let me stay until the City is opened up again. Mai winked and blew a kiss to the group. “Take care!” she turned and left.

“I need to head back home and fix my house too.” Duke ran a hand through dark hair and sighed. “It’s going to be a lot of work…”

“I’ll help you.” Tristan ran over and grinned, sheepishly laughing. “After all it’s my fault this happened to your house right?” The two then waved to their friends and soon only Tea, Joey, Serenity and Yami were left.

“Big brother, would you mind taking me home? I… know mother is going to be there and I want her to know how heroic you were.” Serenity gently took Joey’s hand and looked up to him questioningly.

“Yeah sure! I want to make sure you’re safe going home anyway. Just in case…” The blonde trailed off and put an arm around his little sister. “I’ll see you later Yuug! Bye Tea!” he grinned and the two turned off in a different direction too.

“Um… we could just go to yours together?” Tea offered and Yami frowned, unsure. “I really want some time to talk to Yugi.”

“I… no its fine! I understand! He’s been locked away all this time right? I’ll see you later then. Um, if anything happens and you need help give me a call.” Tea headed home.

Relieved to have some time to think, Yami headed to the small game store and stared at the broken glass door with a frown. “We’ll have to fix that.” He pushed the door open and looked around. “Grandpa?” he called out and the frown grew. “Are you here?” A loud ringing caught his attention and Yami walked through the house into the back, staring at the device with disgust but picking it up. “Hello?”

“It’s Duke! Uh, you need to get round here. We have a problem.” Duke winced and tilted his neck, a sound of pain from his throat. “Come quick.” He hung up.

“Duke?” Yami frowned and set the device down. Something was wrong.

~

As Yami arrived at Duke’s house, he was greeted with a horrifying sight. “What’s going on?” he growled and glared at Marik standing there with grandpa, eyes blank and infected with the zombie virus.

“Give me the millennium rod! If not I’ll kill your grandpa!” Marik grinned insanely and at his feet lay both Tristan and Duke, the two bound and gagged and grandpa trying hard to get at them but held in place by Marik.

“Not a chance! You can’t hurt him anyway! Zombies don’t die with mere human infliction. You’ll have to do better than that Marik!” Yami growled, inwardly sending an apology to Yugi over this mistake.

“He can’t but I can.” Bakura stepped out then and smirked, the ring glowing brightly around the pale neck. “We promised to help you until this zombie infection was over and now we want the rod!” Bakura demanded and smirked. Marik the idiot foolishly thought Bakura was here to help him get the rod, but instead Bakura was there with a plan to get the rod from Yami and then kill Marik. It was a perfect plan.

“So hand it over.” The two spoke out and Bakura moved to the other side of Grandpa, pressing a hand on the old zombies head.

“I don’t have it with me. If you’ll follow me I can take you to where the rod is kept, though… if really what you desire is a body, I think I have a way you can achieve it.” Yami suggested smoothly and looked at Marik.

“….That is something I would rather have than the rod.” Marik replied slowly, suspicious but he had wanted to be the main body in charge and now he’d have a chance of a body for himself instead? Only a fool would choose the rod, especially when he could take the rod at a later chance and have a body. “Fine, give me the body and I’ll let you keep the rod.”

“What?! That wasn’t the plan!” Bakura growled. He didn’t care about a body, he had Ryou as a host and he could use him well enough. Ryou was hardly dominant.

“I don’t care about you.” Marik shoved Zombie grandpa forward and Yami knelt down and grabbed him quickly, saving Duke’s leg from being bitten. “Bakura, you have the ring. I won’t take that from you if you’ll leave now.” He reached down and pulled the last needle he’d saved just in case, injecting it into Grandpa’s arm and pulling away as the old man started to throw up. He moved then to Duke and Tristan, undoing their gags and helping untie their bonds.

“Whatever!” Bakura stormed out of the room and looked down. He’d get the rod sooner or later.

“Now where do I get this body?!” Marik asked excitedly and licked his lips, almost buzzing with a childlike excitement.

“To make these monsters Kaiba had to make artificial bodies. We saw them in test tubes at the laboratory and I think with the way he created the duel monster bodies, he could try and grow a genetic body for you. What do you say?” Yami asked and looked Marik over. He was doing this more for Malik than for Marik and Marik as a mere mortal wouldn’t be able to cause chaos and destruction. “Is it a deal?”

“Deal!” Marik grinned.

~~

“ _So I was right then? You were needed longer. I’m glad Grandpa was okay.”_ Yugi smiled as he undressed for bed and sat down, setting the chain carefully aside.

 _“Yes you were right. I’m so tired. If anyone challenges you to a duel tomorrow, you’re on your own.”_ Yami smirked and his form disappeared from the room and inside of the ring. The tired Pharaoh sat down on his thrown and eyes shut tiredly. “The afterlife will be a lot more relaxing.”

 

-End-

* * *

 

And thats it! I hope you enjoyed my story. This is my first time writing a multichapter fanfic and posting it all completed.

I have ideas for a future tendershipping or bronze fanfic that I may write in the future. They would most likely be multichaptered but we'll see.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this story that came to me in a dream and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much. :)

TTFN,

Julesie.


End file.
